


Yes Please.

by yeaka



Series: Yup This. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Borderline PWP, Camming, Cat Ears, Collars, Exhibitionism, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Porn, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Slurs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis stumbles on a cute camboy with a penchant for princes.





	1. NoktKnightXV

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was inspired by [Look Back at Me by glameowstic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984390/chapters/29685438#workskin); credit where credit’s due. Heads up, I know zero about camming and this is even less accurate than usual for me. Below is pure fantasy fiction. Special thanks to pallidvixen for the random usernames. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ignis would kill him. But then, Noctis does a lot of things that could earn his advisor’s wrath, or worse, his father’s, but he can’t be an upstanding, innocent princeling all the time. Sometimes he just has to _be a man_. And men his age watch porn, propriety be damned.

He has good anti-virus software. He has more than one program running that should, theoretically, protect his identity. No one ever has to know what their prince is up to. He’s curled up in bed on a Saturday night, tucked under the quilted sheets, exhausted from a day of training and studies and council meetings, and all he wants to do is find something good to get him off. His usual haunts are starting to run dry, but he’s always branching out, never _quite_ satisfied. The current site he’s trying out should be more fulfilling, since it has actual interaction. He knows he’s picky, but he finishes his bare-bones profile with confidence that he’ll at least find _something_ he can jerk off too. 

Once he’s set up his billing information (thinking it unlikely he’ll actually be subscribing to or tipping anyone but figuring better safe than sorry) he starts scrolling through the search engine. The site filters the current shows going on through the preferences he ticked—singles, male, twenties to thirties—and spits out one screenshot after another of amateur would-be porn stars. Most of them don’t do much for him at all—more than half look like beefy Glaive rejects—and the rest are slightly close but mostly no. Then he hits a cute blond wearing fake cat ears. 

Noctis hesitates. He does like animals. Cats are probably his favourite. But he’s never gotten much into pet play. Granted, none of the stuff he’s seen had models as cute as the blond he’s currently looking at. And there aren’t any better prospects on the page. Noctis clicks and opens up the blond’s profile.

The blond’s live, but the video feed is locked behind a pay wall, so Noctis starts with scrolling through the pictures in his free gallery. The first one Noctis opens fills his screen with a sweet, smiling face, all big, blue eyes and a smattering of freckles across his nose. The blond’s lying in bed, his naked body strewn artfully across the sheets, his crotch just barely hidden by the blankets. Noctis can tell he knows what he’s doing—the lighting’s perfect, washing him in early sunlight, and the resolution’s crystal clear. Noctis scrolls to the next shot: a similar view of the blond sitting against his headboard, lifting his black shirt up just enough to see his pink nipples. His body’s lithe and lightly toned. He looks about the same height as Noctis. His chest is gorgeous and Noctis’ lap is starting to stir. 

Another few pictures, and he decides. It only costs thirty gil to jump into a stream for the first time, so Noctis does so. A subtle shiver of anticipation runs up his spine when he clicks the button; it’ll be his first time seeing a feed in real time.

As promised, the window opens to a view of the pretty blond perched on his bed, a pair of black kitten ears poking up between the yellow spikes and a long, black tail curled over his thigh. The only real clothing on him is a pair of black lace panties, which just barely cover the hump of his cock. Blond tufts poke out above it, drawing Noctis’ eyes down. The man’s leaning forward, probably reading the comments on his side of the stream. Noctis thinks to look at it but can’t tear his eyes away from the blond.

“Ooh,” the man starts, hunching in to scan something. “There’s another new one. I like your username, NoktKnight!”

The reaction is immediate. The blond has barely spoken to him, and Noctis’ cheeks are already flushing. He picked _NoktKnightXV_ for a username because, somehow, _NoktKnight_ was already taken. He knew better than to use his actual name but couldn’t think of anything better than a misspelling of it and half of his favourite mobile game’s title. He checks the host’s name again— _PromPom_. Which doesn’t mean anything to him.

“Hey, yours too, Chocoballs. Aw, sorry, NifForever! I’m not trying to leave you out! NifForever, NifForever, NifForever!”

An irrational bout of disappointment sinks in when Noctis realizes that PromPom’s reading all the new usernames. Or at least, the ones he finds interesting. Noctis does check the chat then, and finds a bunch of lines from ‘NifForever’, basically whining that PromPom’s mentioning anyone but him. PromPom seems to take it in stride. There are another few minutes of him just sitting there, watching the chat and occasionally reading something out or laughing. Somehow, the view keeps Noctis riveted, even though nothing’s actually happening. 

Then PromPom abruptly straightens out, pulling back from the window. His eyes flicker to the camera, eyeing it dead center, and he all but purrs, “Welcome to my channel, darlings. We’ve got a few new people tonight, so I guess I should explain a few things... starting with me, your host, Prom.” He winks then, hunching his shoulders and tilting his face. He’s too cute for words. Noctis hangs on, torn between ogling his brilliant eyes and his handsome chest. ‘Prom’ rolls on, “I’m still relatively new here, and I guess pretty one note. I mainly do roleplays... particularly as the prince’s boytoy.” Another wink, and Noctis freezes.

 _The prince’s boytoy._ He feels like he must’ve misheard. But Prom continues, “Well, maybe not exactly that. I like to pretend I’m in training to be his highness’ royal concubine! That’s my ultimate wish.” He pauses to look at the screen, then laughs, “I mean, I guess you can think that if you want, NifForever!”

Noctis glances at the chat window, where NifForever’s typed: _You should belong to the Niflheim royalty, a nice blond like you._ Noctis’ stomach lurches at the very thought. He reminds himself not to look at the chat—it’s probably all going to be freaks with weird fetishes or an affinity for controversy. It seems like NifForever’s both. But Noctis doesn’t have to pay attention to that. He tries to look away, then catches the next line: 

_shivastits: he means prince noctis, nif. Duh._

And then after that:

_NifForever: I know that. And I’m trying to fix it._  
_anallyyours: prom has such a hard on for the prince its not even funny._  
_beejayqween: can u blame him? noctis is such a hottie_  
_AlphaDick56: he’s not enough for you. U need a real man Prom. A reel alpha male. ;)_  
_chocoballs: king’s way hotter. talk dirty regis._  
_NifForever: The whole Lucian monarchy’s a joke. You should belong to the Empire._  
_anallyyours: shutup nif we’re at war ffs_

Noctis finally wrenches his gaze away, feeling like he’s gone through a roller coaster. Prom _is_ talking about him. But so are a bunch of strangers with poor typing skills, and one of them is even into his _dad_. He can only hope Prom doesn’t go there. 

He actually lets out a sigh of relieve when Prom shakes his head. “Sorry, Chocoballs, the king’s a bit old for me. Shiva’s right; I’ve got it bad for Prince Noctis.” He even puts his hand over his heart and pretends to swoon. It’s ridiculous, but Noctis is transfixed. Prom points at his ears and coos, “Guess how I’m going to woo his highness this time!”

Instantly, the chat goes off. Noctis tries not to look but does.

_AlphaDick56: By being a dirty bottom slut?_  
_beejayqween: yur a cute kitty!_  
_shivastits: u look hot with ears. have u done furry?_  
_lixfordix: pls be furry_  
_xxxtidustightassxxx: cat hooker_  
_chocoballs: chocobo furry_  
_anallyyours: ew no_  
_xxxtidustightassxxx: ur a hot cat, show us ur tail_

Prom laughs again. It’s light and chiming and all too pleasant. “Some of you are right. I’m definitely a slut for my prince, AlphaDick. But as much as I wanna be his fucktoy, he probably wants a more versatile slut... so I figure I can be his kitty too. My prince likes cats.”

Noctis _does_. But not like this. He never thought of them like this. Even safe behind the screen, he feels horribly embarrassed. A part of him screams to slam the laptop shut and run far away. But the rest of him is hooked on the pretty blond. Prom leans back, arching his trim body forward, and runs one hand down the smooth plain of his stomach. The little noise he makes hits Noctis at the core. He wants to be that hand. Prom massages his cock through his panties and moans, “I’m wearing all royal black for the occasion...” His hand trails up again, faltering for a quick second to flick his pert nipple. Then those delicate fingers are running along the sleek rim of his collar. “And I found this awesome collar, with the pendent already stamped with the royal crest! What a find! I just knew I had to have it and wear it for all of you...”

The chat pings. 

_NifForever gives 100 gil._  
_NifForever: Ten times that if you wear the Imperial one._  
_shivastits: no its hot just start_  
_AlphaDick56: I’ll tip when those panties are off. ;)_

“Thanks, Nif!” Prom coos. “I don’t know if I’d wear an Imperial one, though...”

For whatever bizarre reason, Noctis gets a twinge of irritation at this NifForever person, not only harping on the Niflheim thing, but having Prom say his name out loud. Noctis finds himself hovering over the mouse, then drops his hand. He could tip more and insist it stay Lucian, but that would be encouraging it. And he shouldn’t do that. He wasn’t supposed to spend money on this. He watches Prom idly play with the pendent and ask, “So... what do you guys think I should do to be a better kitty for my dream man?”

The chat rings with predictable and lewd suggestions. Prom fidgets as he reads them, drawing Noctis to every little movement. He loves when Prom pokes out his tongue and runs it along his lips. “Wow, guys... that’s a lot... so many good ideas. Maybe I should narrow it down... what do you think he’d do to me if he had me, hm?”

Disturbingly, the first response is:

_bigbossboi: beat u like the bad kitty u r._

But the next one’s worse.

_lixfordix: fuk u, hes a furry_

Noctis winces, even as another response pops up.

_NifForever: the royal family probably does fuck animals._

Mainly just to change the topic, because he’s having an oddly hard time _not_ checking the chat, Noctis breaks his silence:

_NoktKnightXV: He’d pet you._

Then he feels a stab of nervousness as he waits for Prom to read it.

_beejayqween: hawt._  
_anallyyours: lame, knight_

“Aww, no, that’s sweet, Nokt.” 

Just hearing the blond say his name gets to Noctis. He knows Prom’s not really reading it as _his name_ , but it sounds the same, and it’s enough. Prom sighs wistfully and stares off camera, practically melting as he ponders, “Mm, the man of my dreams petting me... stroking through my hair... scratching right behind my ears...” He tilts sideways, then flops over, hitting the mattress and stretching out like a pleased cat. Closing his eyes, Prom purrs, “Mmm, yes, please, Noct...” 

Noctis doesn’t even know which he means; Nokt the username or Noctis the prince. Technically, it’s the same person. And both ways are affecting Noctis. He can feel his crotch stirring, the interest he had earlier slowly ebbing back in. Prom looks off into space for a moment, clearly lost in his fantasy, then rolls back towards the camera and reads. “Oh, he’d feed me milk? You think so? Do you mean milk or _milk_? Because you all know how much I’d love to suck my master’s cock...” Noctis stiffens, because this absolutely gorgeous creature _wants to suck him off_.

Sliding off the mattress, Prom chirps, “Actually... be right back!” And he disappears off screen for a moment. Noctis deliberately doesn’t look at the chat. He doesn’t want to know. When Prom returns, he’s carrying something in his hands, which he sets carefully down on the mattress.

He perches behind it on all fours and explains, “I do have a dog bowl—don’t ask. So I guess I can lick up some milk for you. Just know I’m pretending it’s from my master, if you know what I mean.” Another wink. He’s going to be the death of Noctis. 

Without hands, spoons, or even a straw, Prom bends forward, lowering his mouth to the shallow bowl. His rear lifts up behind him as he goes, until Noctis can see exactly where the tail’s coming out of—clearly, it’s attached to some sort of plug that’s jammed up inside of him. The panties are stretched around it, which somehow makes the view seem even dirtier. Noctis stares at that ripe, perked ass for a few seconds before trailing down to where Prom’s tongue is lapping at the milk. He takes long, slow licks, showering off his tongue and opening wide. It should probably look silly, but somehow, Prom pulls it off. 

Noctis can feel himself hardening and shifts the laptop over, dropping one hand under the blankets to palm himself through his boxers. Prom keeps lapping away, drinking a fair bit of the milk before lifting up and licking his lips. His eyes are half-lidded, and when he looks at the camera, he murmurs, “I think I need to be fucked now.” He moves the bowl over to his nightstand and wonders aloud, “Do you think if I really was royal property, he’d like me enough to fuck me?”

 _Yes._ Without a doubt. If the citadel actually did have harems, like some old-fashioned fantasy novel, this would be the first one Noctis went to. He’d probably have Prom in his bed every night. And Noctis would give him lots more milk to lap up. 

Prom pauses to skim the chat. “Thanks, Nif.”

NifForever has tipped again. Another hundred gil. Irritated at the weird Imperial-fetish guy interrupting his fantasy, Noctis sends five hundred. Prom was just about to turn around, but he pauses at the ping, dilated eyes going wide before a grin stretches his lips.

“Wow, thanks, NoktKnight!”

Another ping. Someone sent fifty, another seventy-five. No one matches Noctis’, even though it’s not a particularly huge amount. Judging just from how many people are in the chat, Prom’s isn’t a huge channel. Prom salutes and tells them, “I promise to make it worth your while.” Then he shuffles around, still on all fours, so that his rear’s facing the camera. His crack’s obscured by the thin tail hanging down it, his cheeks half covered in the black lace, but from what Noctis can see, Prom has a _fantastic_ ass. Definitely worth a few hundred gil. Prom looks back over his shoulder at it and wriggles around, shaking his butt and making the tail sway. “Time to see what my tail’s attached too, guys. Sadly, I wasn’t really born with it... oop, but I guess I better take these off first. You don’t mind, right?”

Noctis doesn’t check the chat, but he doubts anyone’s protesting to the way Prom’s sliding his panties slowly down his thighs. The tail still obscures half the view, but what Noctis sees, he likes. He watches Prom slide the panties all the way down to his knees, then flex forward, clenching his cheeks. Noctis digs the heel of his palm down into his cock and waits for the reveal.

Sure enough, Prom shakes his ass enough for the tail to swing up and over his back. Prom spreads his legs as much as the panties around his knees will let him, and Noctis gets a prime view of the taut balls and short cock hanging below. Prom’s clearly more than halfway hard, and the idea that it’s because he’s pretending to be _Noctis’_ is way too hot. Prom wriggles his rear a bit more, then reaches back and grabs the base of the tail. “Ready?” he breathes. “This is how I’m going to train my hole for my prince’s cock...” He starts tugging, and Noctis stares unabashedly as a round, shiny black shaft appears. Noctis expects it to just be a plug, but Prom keeps pulling, and more keeps coming out. When Prom finally stops, the entire apparatus all but out of him, it’s clear that it’s an entire dildo—and a big one at that. It glistens with lube, ropes of bubbling liquid draping back to the rosy brim of Prom’s hole. Prom moves it around a bit, rubbing the sculpted tip around his puckered asshole, then starts to push it back in. His eyes shut, his mouth opening wide. The long, languid moan he makes has Noctis rock hard. 

“So big...” Prom pants. He bites his bottom lip when the dildo makes it to the base again, his hole greedily swallowing it up. He whines desperately as he tugs it out by the tail, only to shove it back much faster. Crying out and writhing on the bed, Prom starts fucking himself wildly with the plastic cock, while the tail flies around and slaps him. The chat’s going off again.

_shivastits: ur so hot prom_  
_xxxtidustightassxxx: fuck yah whore cat_  
_AlphaDick56: take that big dick, omega slut!_  
_chocoballs: whats an omega_  
_AlphaDick56: a cute twink like prom that needs alpha dick._  
_AlphaDick56 gives 150gil._  
_AlphaDick56: PM me baby ill give you the dick you need ;)_  
_chocoballs: wut_  
_NifForever: Go harder. You never go hard enough!_  
_shivastits gives 66gil._

Noctis hits the tip button, hurriedly giving another five hundred. Prom isn’t even looking, but he deserves it. He’s working that dildo _hard_ , even if it’s not hard enough for some of the people in his chat. It’s enough for Noctis. Especially because Noctis knows he’d never be so rough with his kitty. Not the first time, at least. He’d be nice and gentle with such a beautiful creature. He’d pet Prom just right, play with Prom’s tail a bit, then come all over his freckled face and let him lick it up like milk...

“ _N... Noctis..._ ” Prom moans. Hearing that has Noctis so close to the edge already. The view’s perfect, but the personal touch just makes it even better. But Prom cuts off after he’s said it, like he’s gone too far, and pulls back. He takes a minute to pant, pushing back up onto his knees, only to roll over and face the camera, spreading his legs wide open. Hiked up on one arm and using the other to grasp the dildo, Prom groans, “S-sorry, guys... forgot about the chat... you know how I get when I... when I think about... ohhh...”

_shivastits: dont say his name prom, say ur highness_  
_xxxtidustightassxxx: say my name slut_  
_AlphaDick56: say it more it’s hot. Ur a dirty slut that needs a master_  
_chocoballs: dont care what u say just fuk_  
_NifForever: You shouldn’t have stopped. I’d punish you for that._  
_beejayqween: fuck ur hole for princy bae <3_

As none of that looks fun to read, Noctis throws in:

_NoktKnightXV: You look really good._  
_NoktKnightXV gives 500gil._

“Wow...” Prom pants, eyes scanning the screen from beneath his heavy lashes. He’s returned to fucking himself hard and fast, thighs tensed up as he holds himself off the bed. “Th-thanks... NoktKnight...”

_NifForever gives 200gil._  
_NifForever: Just because I don’t like being shown up._  
_NifForever: But don’t spoil him, NoktKnight._  
_shivastits: no spoil him hes a good boy_

“Yeah,” Prom laughs, before cutting off with hitched breath at another thrust. “P-please spoil me...”

Noctis wants to. He wants to dump the royal fortune on this beauty, but he knows that’s insane and he’s thinking with his dick. It’s worth it. He loves watching Prom’s dick bounce off his stomach, completely untouched. Noctis wishes he could touch it. He wishes he could make all of Prom’s dreams come true by naming him a royal concubine, even though there’s no such thing.

“G-guys, I’m going to—!” Rolling face-down, Prom practically humps the mattress, but his ass is up and to the camera, so Noctis can’t complain. He watches the dildo work in and out of Prom’s poor, abused hole. It looks so sore. Noctis wants to kiss it. He wants to kiss all over Prom’s body—

“ _Ahhhh!_ ” Prom shrieks. He tenses up and cries, “Noooctisss...” He rolls onto his side, and Noctis has front row tickets as Prom shoots his load all over his blankets. One hand on the dildo and another on his cock, he pumps himself out, whimpering and jerking away as jet after jet pours out of him. It’s an amazing sight, but what really gets Noctis is hearing Prom scream his name.

Noctis shoves his hand inside his boxers, and in a few seconds flat, he’s coming, groaning and ogling the screen. It’s a dizzy, lingering orgasm—the best he’s hand in a while. Certainly the best he’s had from watching porn. But it barely even feels like porn. It’s _personal_.

Prom melts onto the bed, both hands falling away. It takes a moment before he moves, which is fine, because Noctis needs a moment too.

Noctis is done. He came. He should leave. But instead he waits while Prom reads up and flops back, asking almost slyly, “Was I a good kitty?”

Somehow, Noctis winds up tipping another three hundred and typing:

_You were great. The prince would love you._

A blush creeps over Prom’s cheeks when he reads that, and Noctis knows that’s the one he’s blushing for, because he murmurs, “Thanks, Nokt. I’m glad you came tonight.” Then he seems to shake it off and adds with a laugh, “Haha, I mean, I hope you all _came_!”

_AlphaDick56: I always cum for u babe_  
_lixfordix: cum evrywere_  
_xxxtidustightassxxx: lick it up_  
_shivastits: ur such a cutie prom_  
_NifForever: I’ve seen better._  
_beejayqween: ur always so mean nif_  
_beejayqween: prom u did gud sweetie <3_  
_chocoballs: show ovr or u fuk more?_

“Yeah, sorry, chocoballs, show’s over for tonight. But I’ll just lay here a bit while I cool down and talk to you guys...”

_shivastits: u look good in afterglow. cant believe ur single_  
_xxxtidustightassxxx: ur single?_  
_AlphaDick56: PM me and u won’t be baby_  
_NifForever: Probably because you have that sad prince fetish._  
_NoktKnightXV: Shut up, NifForever._

Noctis has hit send before he’s even thought about it. He’s usually not easy to work up in the afterglow—he’s tired at the best of times, and right now, after a great orgasm, he feels giddy and boneless and could fall asleep right away. But he can’t bring himself to close the window. And he’s not going to let some random asshole ruin that for him.

Prom pouts at the chat and scolds, “Hey, don’t fight,” then brightens to ask, “Is your username for King’s Knight, NoktKnight?”

Jumping on the attention, Noctis answers: _Yeah._

“I love that game! I play it all the time. You know, I really think that—oh, sorry, Shiva, I don’t think I can put it back in... my poor hole needs a break, y’know? Haha, I bet you could, AphaDick...” And just like that, he’s rolled onto other subjects, even though Noctis kind of really wants to ask for his friend code.

That’d be insane. There’s no way Noctis could get away with that. He tries to make himself close the window. He hovers over the little ‘x.’ Then Prom yawns and sighs, “Sorry, dudes... I think that tuckered me out... time to go have a catnap, I guess. Thank you to everyone who tuned in tonight, and especially those that tipped! You’re the best!”

He blows a kiss at the camera, and then he signs off. Noctis isn’t ready.

He stays there for a moment, blankly staring at Prom’s profile page, where it redirected. The profile picture’s stunning.

Prom’s stunning. 

His narrative should be creepy. But Noctis...

Noctis hits _subscribe._


	2. PromPoms

It’s always a little awkward to play for the camera when he’s also trying to read the chat, but Prompto’s getting better at it. Normally, he prefers to finger himself on all fours, reaching back with one hand, but that position won’t work when he doesn’t want to miss a single line. His favourite subscriber hasn’t shown up yet, and he wants to know if they do.

Seated on the floor with his camera and laptop on two chairs in front of him, Prompto’s facing forward. He’s leaning back against the side of his bed, body arched, hips angled forward, hands at work beneath them. One hand is fisted in his pleated miniskirt, holding it up and out of the way, while the other diligently spreads his channel open, showing off his lubed-up hole for the camera. Every time he pulls his fingers back enough to give a proper view, someone tips him. It’s usually not much, but every little bit helps. He knows that when a certain user shows up, his wallet will spike. 

He’s got three fingers buried to the knuckle when NoktKnightXV appears, pinging onto Prompto’s screen with the usual reserved silence. Most of the people that pop up instantly dive into it, telling him what to do or what he is, but NoktKnightXV usually needs some prompting. With a languid grin that’s only half performance, he purrs, “Welcome home, Nokt.” Shivastits asks if he’s starting the roleplay already, and he laughs warmly. The other users will think he’s talking to his imaginary prince, but he hopes NoktKnightXV thinks it’s just for him. 

Sure enough, Prompto gets a sizeable tip in greeting. Then the other users clue in and Prompto has to add, “I could never forget you, NifForever! Hi, AlphaDick. UpsidedownTears, it’s been a while!”

The chat spikes as he rattles off names, his fingers still at work. When he first started, he found it hard to touch himself and read at the same time, but he’s gotten better. Some of the shyness has evaporated, and preparation’s become an easy routine. 

_anallyyours: u look ready prom_   
_lixfordix: smoler bitch_   
_xxxtidustightassxxx: wider pls_   
_lixfordix: 2 looses not hot_   
_UpsidedownTears: fuk boss caught me gtg_   
_AlphaDick56: no, hes a good bitch. He deserves his lil hole all nice n stretched ;)_   
_Xaldom3: wider bitch_   
_lixfordix: stfu_   
_NoktKnightXV: Stop calling him a bitch. Let him stretch as much as he wants._   
_NoktKnightXV gives 200gil._

The name calling’s typical, but it never really bothered Prompto. It still doesn’t. Yet he appreciates NoktKnightXV standing up for him, even if he doesn’t need it. The thought’s nice. NoktKnightXV has been like that since they first showed up—quietly praising him, often defending him, always tipping well. Prompto can’t help but like him—its probably a him?—and not just because the name is his favourite to say. The only trouble is he can’t let his users know that—favouritism wouldn’t go over well for his overall tips. So he pouts at the camera and whines, “Aw, don’t fight. I wish I could have the perfect asshole for all of you... but I guess what really matters...” He falls into old habits, cooing wistfully, “is what my prince would want.”

He waits for a moment as the chat speculates, then sighs dramatically, “But I’ll never be able to have him, so...” He drags his fingers out of himself, slow and steady, moaning at the loss and trailing lube along his thigh. “What do you guys think? Am I ready to be fucked?”

They can never make it easy. There’s a raucous clamour of answers, mostly insisting _yes_ , but some wanting him to jump through hoops. NifForever suggests: _Are you? Beg for me and then I’ll decide._

_beejayqween: u ready uwu_   
_Xaldom3: go wider. put ur fist in._   
_beejayqween: nuuu don hurt him :,(_   
_sexinvexin: u should use a speculum_   
_chocoballs: wut_   
_shivastits: thats for pussy dude_   
_sexinvexin: buy a speculum_   
_AlphaDick56: fuck ur boy pussy slut ;)_   
_NoktKnightXV: Your prince would want you to be comfortably ready before he fucked you._   
_beejayqween: aww_   
_hohono69: what? why prince?_   
_anallyyours: PromPoms likes royalty jeez how many n00bs_

That’s the opinion that counts. Prompto lets his skirt fall down, turning to fish under the bed for a specific box out of the few he has stashed there. He has several different options tucked away, though his collection isn’t nearly as big as he’d like. He knows if he’s actually going to make real money camming, he’ll have to get some better equipment, but at the moment, he’s a starving college student with two half-ass self-employment jobs. One of which being fucking himself online for money. The other needs better equipment too—photography’s a technology-driven field.

The item he pulls out of the box is a simple, realistic-looking plastic dildo with a suction cup fixed at the base. That’ll be it for the night’s props. He doesn’t do big shows, but he tries to spice it up—hence the skirt and knee socks. He started with a white shirt bunched up like how the girls do at clubs, but NifForever and AlphaDick56 tipped him to take it off, so he bowed to the crowd. The skirt still seems to be going over well, probably because it’s barely long enough to cover anything, and he’s made sure to tug it high enough that when he turns around, it can’t even cover his whole ass. When buying for this gig, he knows to go several sizes too small.

He lifts the dildo to his mouth as he turns back to the camera, making a show of running his tongue over it a few times. The taste is bland but manageable, and fake blowjobs usually do well. The chat rings with new suggestions as he sucks on the tip and fondles the fake balls at the bottom. 

_Xaldom3: choke on it bitch_   
_xxxtidustightassxxx: suk it gud_  
 _AlphaDick56: i wanna see you get doubleteamed so bad_  
 _anallyyours: ur such a tease prom._  
 _sexinvexin: how far can u deepthroat?_  
 _sexinvexin: in inches_  
 _sexinvexin: exactly_  
 _AlphaDick56 gives 50gil._

“You know I only want one man, AlphaDick,” Prom chuckles, fondly nuzzling the dildo as he rests it against his cheek. “And I don’t know, sexinvexin. I haven’t had much practice. But I bet my prince has a _huge_ cock, so if I want the honour of deep-throating him, which I do more than anything, I really should practice more...”

_NoktKnightXV gives 900gil._   
_lixfordix: wtf_   
_anallyyours: jeez knight, he’s not training for YOUR dick_   
_NifForever: Everyone knows Imperials are bigger. You should be so lucky._   
_NifForever: 901 gil if you beg for Nif cock._   
_AlphaDick56: mine’s bigger. i’ll knot u up good. ;)_

Prompto just barely stops himself from doing a double take at the huge tip. It’s easily the biggest he’s ever gotten from one person. He makes a mental note to praise the royal penis more often, but in the meantime tries to regain himself and starts fixing the dildo to the floor. It juts proudly up, firmer than Prompto’s cock, which is mostly hard but lying in wait—he’s trained himself well enough to make these sessions last. He knows he still doesn’t last as long as he should to make the big bucks, but he doesn’t have the natural talent to hold an orgasm off _too_ long. At least he’s learned not to touch himself too much in the build up, and sometimes the stupid stuff his users say hold him back enough.

Holding up his skirt again, Prompto lifts himself over the dildo. He hovers there, thighs tense and ready, and lets his audience wait just a _little_ more. To prolong the moment, he muses, “You know, I’ve been wanting to buy a proper fucking machine, but they’re sooo expensive... but maybe I should get a remote vibrator, at least? And you guys can tell me what setting to choose?”

_NoktKnightXV: But the prince would have the remote, right?_

“Mm,” Prompto humps, his mind immediately veering off to an image of Prince Noctis holding the key to his pleasure. He doesn’t know why he didn’t think of that first, because that’d be _amazing_ : giving his prince all that control over him. Prompto’s sure the approval shows on his face, but he still moans aloud, “Yes, I’d _love_ that... then I’d keep the vibrator in me all the time, so he could always do whatever he wanted to me. I’d submit to him completely...” As usual, NifForever protests, and AlphaDick56 offers to hold the remote. A few others join in, but Prompto starts skimming, because his brain is elsewhere—off in a lewd fantasy of him and his favourite celebrity. He does _try_ not to do that. He tries to keep his narrative speculative—not exactly _involving_ Prince Noctis, just admitting his crush. But sometimes his fans encourage him, and it gets hard. He’s getting hard. Prince Noctis always does that to him. 

With a bought of willpower, Prompto changes the subject. He sighs, “For now, this will have to do.” On a whim, he adds, “I also wish I had another good camera, so I could film the back too and show you guys _everything_. But that’s more money.” This brings on another flurry of comments and a few meager tips. 

NoktKnightXV asks, _Would it just be for filming your ass?_

Despite the growing ache in his cock, Prompto stalls longer, picking up the conversation. “Nah; I really love photography. I’ve wanted another one for a while. But I would totally use it to please you guys too, I promise.”

_NoktKnightXV gives 7000gil._   
_NoktKnightXV: Use it for a camera. PM me if you need more._   
_anallyyours: what the actual fuck just happened_   
_shivastits: yay!! butt shots next time!! thanks knight!_   
_AlphaDick56: holy fuck knight_   
_beejayqween: buttshots buttshots buttshots_   
_chocoballs: i guess no one else has to tip for the rest of the week now_   
_NifForever: The fuck did I say about spoiling him? Deny payment, Prom. He’s trying to own you._   
_Xaldom3: whores like u need to be owned_   
_sexinvexin: buy a speculum with it. and a muzzle._   
_NoktKnightXV: Shut up, NifForever. Buy yourself a nice camera, Prom._   
_NifForever: Desperate much?_   
_hohono69: kinda sad_   
_beejayqween: i ship :,)_   
_anallyyours: ive never felt so poor_

Prompto’s completely frozen. He _stares_ at the screen, dick and dildo forgotten. Nine hundred was a huge tip, but seven thousand is _insane_. Together, NoktKnightXV’s tips will definitely buy him a new camera. Finally, he manages to splutter out, “Thank you, Nokt! Seriously, _thank you_!” And even that’s not enough. He’s a little numb with shock and ready to do just about anything NoktKnightXV says.

NoktKnightXV says: _No prob._ Like it’s nothing. Prompto’s brain can’t help spiraling off in wonder: does he have some super horny millionaire on his short list of admirers? He’d feel terrible if it was another starving college student going broke to spoil him.

_shivastits: Prom hon, we’re waiting ;)_   
_Xaldom3: earn that cash whore_   
_anallyyours: i’m still wtfing_   
_NifForever: I’m still laughing at how obvious and desperate NoktKnight is._   
_NoktKnightXV: Get on it, Prom. Your prince is waiting._

“Y-yes, Sir!” Prompto splutters, not even caring if it’s obvious who’s he talking to. It’s hard to care what the others have to say when NoktKnightXV’s tipped more than the rest of them combined. And all Prompto had to do was say he wanted a camera. 

He lifts himself up again, arranges the skirt to give the best view he can, and starts to lower himself over the dildo. The first breach is a shock—he’s lost his mood in the surprise over the money, but he takes a deep breath and wills himself to relax again. He’s still wet, still loose. He bites his lower lip as he slowly descends onto it. He even closes his eyes against the chat—he can’t take any more stimulation just yet. Concentrating on the burn of the plastic cock spreading his walls open, Prompto pushes down. 

He has to stop a few times to bob up and down and adjust—he always buys big ones. He really does think his prince would be huge. Prince Noctis has that sort of swagger to him. And the dick is always so much better when Prompto can pretend it’s attached to someone, and he still hasn’t found anyone who gets him off like Noctis does. 

For those first few minutes, Prompto grinds himself on the cock, adjusting and bouncing, until his whole’ weight’s on the floor, his ass utterly impaled. There he pauses, panting, and holds the edges of his skirt up, blushing as he shows off how much he’s taken. He even scoops up his cock and balls and lifts them too. He dares to take another peek at the chat, which is just the usual rambling about his hole and what a slut he is. No more tips come in, but it doesn’t matter. He’s already gotten enough, and he wants to earn it. He knows he’s not good enough to put on a seven thousand gil show, but he’ll definitely try. He exaggerates his moans as he starts pulling off and pushing down. Prompto knows he’s no superstar, but he tries to make up for it with eagerness. He thinks he rides cock fairly well. He does his very best this time, riding the fake dick for all he’s worth.

Halfway through, one of the new viewers tells him to turn around. A few of the others jump on board, and NoktKnightXV agrees: _I’d like to see the back, even though I’ll miss your pretty face._ So Prom nods brokenly and obeys. He pauses, lifting off the cock, letting it pop out of him with a wet smacking sound and gasping at the strange feeling of being empty. His cock’s completely hard, but he still doesn’t touch it. He shuffles around, back to the camera, and sticks out his ass to show them his fucked-open hole. He can hear the chat rising.

With a sharp intake of breath, he climbs back onto the dildo and starts riding it again. He tries to stay conscious of the skirt and make sure it stays bunched around his hips, showing everything off, but there are a few times he gets lost in the sensation. The feeling of being _watched_ helps, especially when he thinks about the person watching who loves it enough to give him so much money. Someone thinks he’s _that_ hot. That makes him hard, makes him moan, and then his usual fantasy starts up: Prince Noctis coming home, wandering into the room, standing over him and watching him. He imagines Prince Noctis laughing at his desperation, then purring in his ear that he’s _almost_ there: a bit more training and he’ll be allowed to really suck his prince’s cock. 

Prompto stops when he knows he’s close. He knows some people like to see him come, so he turns back to the front, panting and flushed as he impales himself once more. This time he fists his cock as he bounces, pointing it up when he feels his balls clench. On a downward thrusts that connects him with the floor, he bursts all over his stomach. 

He screams, “ _Noctis!_ ” mostly for the performance. He knows he has viewers who also get off on his lust for a celebrity, but also he just likes the name—the way it sounds on his tongue. It feels _right_ to moan. He’s dimly aware of NoktKnightXV tipping him again as he milks his cock out, and he whimpers some more, “Noct...”

He doesn’t stop riding the dildo until his bare chest is covered in thin ropes of come and his cock has nothing left. He gives it a few extra strokes anyway, then settles down, trembling as he recovers. The chat scrolls through praise and slurs and reports of others coming. Two people tell him he’s not good enough, one being a username he doesn’t recognize and the other being NifForever, who still tips him. But not as much as NoktKnightXV. NoktKnightXV gives him another three hundred and tells him: _You’re gorgeous._

Prompto gets complemented fairly often. Granted, they’re usually short, insincere, spelled wrong and mixed in with insults, but he still hears them. NoktKnightXV’s always make his stomach flutter. He enjoys that warm feeling before he works up the will to pull off his dildo. 

It’s always weird to be empty afterwards. Prompto groans as he lies down on the floor, curling up like the dog some of them like to pretend he is. A few people log off, satisfied, and knowing he won’t do much more. But he lingers for a moment, because sometimes he can still get gil in the afterglow. Not that he needs more immediately. 

The chat moves slowly for a bit until a question comes through. Hohono69 asks: _do u have a royalty fetish?_

Shivastits and anallyyours instantly answer ‘yes’ and ‘duh.’ But Prompto, feeling light and vulnerable, admits, “Not really, Hohono. I just like the roleplay—since I don’t have a partner, I need some kind of other story or dynamic to make it interesting. And our prince is really handsome, and he seems really cool, so...” Prompto pauses, still catching his breath and enjoying the post-orgasmic haze. Then he continues, “It’s not even about Prince Noctis being royalty or famous or anything... I mean, that helps me not feel so bad, since he’s a public figure already, but... I dunno. I like to think we’d get along really well, y’know?”

There’s a pause in the chat. Prompto knows he’s surprised a few people. Most of them must think he’s just trying to justify his fetish, but then, it doesn’t really matter what they think, so long as they’re happy and tip him. Predictably, NifForever types: _You need a new crush._

_beejayqween: thats sweet ^u^_   
_bigbossboi: bullshit_   
_lixfordix: gay_   
_AlphaDick56: you just want an alpha male to take care of you ;)_   
_shivastits: what would u do if u actually met him?_

A single laugh tumbles out of Prompto’s mouth before he can stop it. He knows he probably shouldn’t say anything—it’s bad enough he uses his real nickname without telling real stories. But Shivastits is usually nice to him, he’s feeling good, and now others are clamouring for an answer.

So he admits, “You know... I actually did meet him once. Well, sorta.”

_chocoballs: liar_   
_NoktKnightXV: What?_

“We were kids,” Prompto explains. “Like, really little. I looked a lot different back then. I used to be kind of... well, big. We went to the same school—I mean, so did thousands of kids—but... I dunno, long story short, I kinda wanted to be friends with him then. And I saw him behind the building one time, so I went up to him... aaand tripped and fell on my face.”

 _beejayqween: OH NO_  
 _sexinvexin: interesting. and this developed a life long fetish. perhaps u wish to be degraded_  
 _NifForever: Serves you right._

“Anyway, he came over and tried to help me up...” The memory burns his cheeks; Prompto drops his face into his hands. “...But it was too hard, and he said I was heavy and left.”

There’s a moment of silence over the awkward story. Which isn’t even really a story. Just a horribly embarrassing snippet. Prompto already regrets telling it.

_shivastits: aw, babe :(_   
_hohono69: lolz_   
_NoktKnightXV: I’M SURE HE DIDN’T MEAN IT_

Peeking between his fingers, Prompto blinks at the chat. 

_NoktKnightXV: He was really young, he was just being stupid! He probably didn’t really think you were heavy!_  
 _NoktKnightXV: It sounds like it was just an on the spot thing he blurted out by accident!_  
 _NifForever: Or he was just weak._   
_NoktKnightXV: Shut up, Nif! Prom he didn’t mean that_  
 _lixfordix: how fat_  
 _lixfordix: hot fat?_  
 _hohono69: gross_  
 _NifForever: Agreed. You need to stay in shape._  
 _shivastits: he’d regret it now bc u grew up super hot ;)_  
 _AlphaDick56: i don’t mind a heavy omega so long as they can take dick well_  
 _NoktKnightXV: You’re beautiful, he’d feel so bad about making you think otherwise!_

Sometimes the weight issue is still a sore spot for Prompto, even though he worked hard to get the toned body he currently sports. Sometimes he’s even grateful for that one pivotal moment, because it put him on a healthier track. But NoktKnightXV trying to reassure him is adorable and very much appreciated. He chuckles and promises, “Yeah, I don’t think he was trying to be mean. Like I said, we were kids. Anyway, it was good motivation.”

_shivastits: u have best ass now._   
_UpsidedownTears: back whatd i miss?_   
_anallyyours: only everything._   
_AlphaDick56: he’s about to tell us what he’d do if he met the prince, now that he’s legal and hot_   
_UpsidedownTears: ooh, sexy fantasies. ill take it_

“Welcome back, Upsidedown. Sorry though, it’s not sexy.” Grinning at the mental image of what Prince Noctis has become, instead of the adorable child he once was, Prompto says, “If we met again... I’d probably try really hard to get his King’s Knight code.” He gives a coy wink for the innocent statement. Privately, he knows it’d be more likely that he’d clam up with nerves or explode with apologies, but there’s no reason to tell his audience that. He’s already committed to his niche, so can’t ruin it with guilt. Friend codes start coming in over the chat. Prompto doesn’t write down any of them, though he does half hope for NoktKnightXV to offer one. Unfortunately, that doesn’t happen.

When UpsidedownTears asks to see him ride the dildo again, he knows its time to sign off. He’s already said too much, and more people are logging off. NoktKnightXV hasn’t, but he seems to have gone quiet. With an exaggerated sigh, Prompto announces, “Sorry guys, I think I’m tuckered out. Time to sign out for the night... but don’t forget to subscribe so you can be notified the next time I’m horny and want you watching.”

A few people chime in and say they will. One lurker pops in to say they won’t. NoktKnightXV tips another two hundred, then logs off as the criticism over him drums up again.

Prompto shuts down the stream. His ass feels sore, even though he’s lying sideways and being careful not to put his weight on it. He knows he needs to get up and clean.

He lingers there anyway, his mind returning to what he’ll do tomorrow after class: go buy a new camera. A really nice one, courtesy of his new biggest fan. And NoktKnightXV wasn’t even creepy about it. Just... nice.

And sometimes Prompto does wonder about other men, non-princes, ones he could actually, maybe get with. He does _want_ a boyfriend. He wants closer friends. But he knows better than to hook up with a stranger over the internet, and he knows a relationship would probably kill his online fun. Sometimes it’s still fun to daydream. 

Feeling pleasant but lonely, Prompto gets up and hobbles to the shower.


	3. Moar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Update schedule on turbo because y’all are leaving me such nice comments :,) Thank you <3

“You guys ready?” Prom asks, perched on the edge of his bed, wearing more clothes than Noctis has ever seen on him. It’s been too many times now, and Noctis has grown used to Prom surprising and delighting him, donning everything from high heels and bridal lingerie to a sports jersey without pants. Tonight, he’s in skinny jeans and a sleeveless black top, black fingerless gloves and a wristband. In a weird way, Noctis finds himself liking that just as much. He knows it’ll all come off later. And he _loves_ seeing it off. Prom’s quickly become his ideal man, flawless when naked. But seeing Prom in normal clothes, like what he must wear in his regular life, is oddly thrilling too. If they were friends—with benefits—as Prom apparently wants, this is how he’d look.

And then Noctis would take him home, explain that it’s not as grand and _royal_ as the Citadel but better because it’s private, and Prom would swoon and eagerly strip for his beloved prince.

Noctis has to suppress a shiver. There was a time when it straight up _bothered_ him to hear people evoke his title, but somehow Prom’s weaseled right through that knee jerk reaction. Noctis doesn’t mind when Prom pants and begs for his prince. Worse, Noctis often _gets off on it._

But then, he could probably get off on anything Prom did. Prom laughs at a lame joke in the chat, greets a few more new people, then sing-songs, “Okay, time for the big reveal...” He moves forward, hands taking up the frame, as he shifts the camera around, turning from the bed to another angle of his room. It’s mostly empty, save for a few generic gaming posters—no real personal effects. The biggest focal point is the long, silver pole stretching from floor to ceiling. “Tada! My own pole!” Prom’s radiant face pokes into the frame again. He’s grinning from ear to ear, which makes Noctis’ own lips twitch up. “Remember how I’ve been thinking about getting one? Well, NoktKnightXV took care of that! Thanks again, Nokt!”

Noctis moves to the keyboard. For a long time, he _tried_ not to engage too much, to at least attempt to stay anonymous, but that always goes out the window as soon as Prom mentions him. He types in: “ _Any time, babe._ ” then thinks better of it and deletes the “babe” part. Some of the others call Prom that, and any number of other names ranging from cute to downright insulting, but Noctis tries not to be too familiar. Sometimes he fails.

The chat rings with regulars that Noctis is slowly growing used to, and a few new names he hasn’t seen before.

_beejayqween: ya, thx knight! stripper prom ftw! ^w^_   
_boobscobo: dance!! on!! it!!_   
_xxxtidustightassxxx: hot_   
_Erasquare: Make sure the pole is properly secured._   
_UpsidedownTears: aw yeah, pole time!!_   
_JerseyJewels: woo get dancin!_   
_AlphaDick56: can’t wait to see that skinny ass twerk prom!_   
_Xaldom3: take off ur clothes._

Honestly, he’s surprised not to get more backlash, but then the telltale complaints come through.

_anallyyours: knight with the sad pandring again_   
_NifForever: What is this, the NoktKnight channel?_   
_sexinvexin: it would be unfortunate if our host were to get over confident in his abilities_   
_chocoballs: where buttshots_

Noctis ignores it. Sometimes, NifForever does get under his skin, but he hates to admit that—a stranger over the internet shouldn’t have any effect on him. But then, Prom does. And he will speak up if NifForever actually comes after Prom—sometimes it feels like his viewers are way too mean to him. But Prom’s always smiling, always warm, and rolls right on without a problem. He skims over the others and dons an exaggerated sad expression to explain, “I’m sorry, chocoballs! I did get the new camera, but I’ve been so busy with the photography side I haven’t figured out all the filming specs yet! But hey, there are plenty of super high-quality stills in my gallery, derriere included, courtesy of my new favourite toy.” He doesn’t mention who bought him that toy, but they all know, and the mention of it still makes Noctis feel good. He loves making _Prom_ feel good. And it’s been obvious that Prom _loves_ it. His gallery exploded with new pictures after Noctis’ camera-related donation, and Noctis has saved every one.

It’s crazy, but it’s gotten to the point where Noctis savours the sexual shots and the covered up ones just the same. Even though Noctis knows it’s all a show, Prom always seems so _genuine_ and sweet. And, of course, he’s incredibly cute, and he does whatever ‘NoktKnightXV’ asks, and he even cries out Noctis’ name when he comes. It’s pretty much custom porn made just for Noctis. The only downside is that others get to watch it too. Since Noctis subscribed, Prom’s numbers have been slowly growing. The group’s still relatively small, but there are enough that Noctis definitely knows he’s _sharing_ his fantasy lover. If Noctis had his way, he’d probably let a few of them still watch, so long as they praised his Prom and made him feel good, but NifForever and a few others would definitely get the boot. 

“Let’s see,” Prom’s muttering, now scrolling through his phone, face down. “What should I dance to...?”

He glance at the chat, but Noctis doesn’t have any suggestions. He doesn’t care what the background noise is. He’s pretty sure he could get off on Prom to any music.

_JerseyJewels: get them club tunes playin!_   
_beejayqween: something sexxxy ):3_   
_sexinvexin: contemporary jazz._   
_UpsidedownTears: Yuna’s latest album! <3_   
_beejayqween: owo i luv her!!_   
_UpsidedownTears: she’s so good, right?_   
_beejayqween: Luv n Paine makes me meeeeelt_   
_shivastits: have u heard crazy by kefka?_   
_NifForever: Ugh, might as well just listen to a coeurl dying._   
_lixfordix: don care just start_

“Hm, all good suggestions,” Prom says, which must be a lie, because as much as Noctis hates to agree with NifForever, Kefka’s music does sound like a dying cat. “Oop, here, I just got some ‘instrumental’ trance. That cool with you guys?”

_hohono69: no_   
_boobscobo: ys!! dance on pole now!!_   
_AlphaDick56: i’m sure you can make anything work ;)_   
_JerseyJewels: woo i win kinda!_   
_UpsidedownTears: sounds good man, let’s see it ;)_

Still wearing a wide grin, Prom selects his music. The artificial beat instantly flares up, blaring through Noctis’ speakers, but he waits it out as Prom adjusts the volume. Then Prom adjusts the camera’s view and gets up to his feet, checking, “Can you guys still see everything?”

_xxxtidustightassxxx: nu ur still dressed_   
_shivastits: yup, front n center._   
_anallyyours: looks good babe_

Prom gives two thumbs up. “Alright, time to give this a try... be gentle with me, ‘kay? This is my first time with a pole.”

_chocoballs: liar_   
_AlphaDick56: hot_   
_shivastits: i believe in u!_

“And I won’t be able to see the chat as well from there, but keep talking me through it, okay? I need your tips so I can get good for my prince! Maybe someday if I’m good enough, I’ll be able to entertain him at a party...” He trails off wistfully, while Noctis stews in disappointment over never having stripper parties. It’s not the sort of thing he’d usually go for—he doesn’t use his title for that, and Ignis would never let him hear the end of it—but if it meant a chance to hire Prom, he’d take it. Somehow, he’s absolutely certain that Prom’s sincere in his desire, and he’d be nothing but the best for his greatest crush.

Wandering over to the pole, Prom swings his hips to the beat of the music. When he reaches it, he runs both hands along it, getting used to the feeling, then gives the camera a coy look over his shoulder. But there he hesitates, evidently drawing a blank for actual moves, and it takes him a second to buck his hips into it and slowly slide down to his knees. 

For a few minutes, Noctis avidly watches Prom experiment with the pole. Then Prom seems to remember his clothes and turns his back to the pole, crotch arching forward. His hands drop to his waist, squeezing between his jeans and shirt, running along the skin there and gradually hiking the shirt up higher. It climbs his body until his whole chest is exposed, pink nipples half risen. Prom rips the rest of the fabric over his head, then uses his teeth to pull away his gloves and wristband, his hands to pull out his belt, he pops the fly, and slowly starts pushing the denim down his legs. 

Noctis is home alone, late at night, and he still puts a hand over his mouth to stifle his groan. It’s not the most graceful strip tease Noctis has ever seen, but it’s definitely the most enticing, because he _wants_ Prom’s body so much. He loves Prom’s slender hips, his flat stomach, the slight smattering of blond hair around his crotch. Prom has the nicest cock, smooth and pink and not particularly big, but just the right size for Noctis to fit in his hand. He starts massaging himself while he watches, hoping the briefs will go next.

The do. Prom pushes them away and steps out of them, standing there completely in the nude, and turns to rock against the pole again, his ripe ass clenching and dimpling as he humps the metal. 

One song ends and another seamlessly starts up, the beat similar but a little faster. Noctis can tell Prom’s trying to keep up with it, and his movements are in time with the rhythm, but he doesn’t have a lot of them. Maybe he thought it would come naturally, but it clearly isn’t. For Noctis, that somehow makes it even better. If he wanted a professional job, he could go to the club and see one. But he wants to see _Prom_ just be _Prom_ , and the semi-sensual, semi-clumsy pole dance is so bizarrely, quintessentially _him_. 

Smiling to himself and still idly touching himself, Noctis watches Prom falter and head back for the camera. Noctis hasn’t checked the chat—he doesn’t need to. Their opinions don’t matter. _He_ knows Prom’s adorable. He wouldn’t change a thing. He could watch Prom fumble, naked, through erotic skills all day.

Grinning sheepishly, Prom mumbles, “Guess it’s not so easy as it looks. How bad was I?”

_NifForever: Terrible. Stick to shutting up and getting fucked._   
_AlphaDick56: Uh... i’d say i’ve seen worse, but..._   
_AlphaDick56: lol still love you tho_   
_hohono69: bad_   
_boobscobo: iluvurbutt!_   
_JerseyJewels: haha, that was awful! luv it!_   
_JerseyJewels gives 100gil._   
_anallyyours: uhhhh... keep tryin prom..._   
_shivastits: practice more for us, pls?_   
_shivastits: but on camera so i can see it :)_   
_shivastits: gotta practice for his highness!_   
_Xaldom3: u should be whipped for that._   
_Xaldom3: pm me. ill whip you._

Noctis can see that gorgeous grin slipping and has to jump in.

_NoktKnightXV: That was perfect._   
_NoktKnightXV: You’re beautiful._   
_NoktKnightXV gives 600gil._   
_lixfordix: wut_   
_NifForever: Well, now we know NoktKnightXV’s a virgin who’s never seen an actual stripper before._

Bristling, Noctis deletes the first thing he types out. He has to take a deep breath before he manages a response that hopefully won’t make Prom fret too much—he knows Prom doesn’t like it when they fight. But sometimes the chat is nothing but a fight. Which is ridiculous, because they should all be there just to get off.

_NoktKnightXV: Gtfo if you want a professional. I came to see Prom._   
_NoktKnightXV gives 200gil._   
_JerseyJewels: hey kid, looks like u had fun. thats what matters!_   
_UpsidedownTears: I had fun. Hey, wheres the prince story tonight? My peen wants more narrative~_   
_beejayqween: yes!! story!!_   
_sexinvexin: perhaps Xaldom is onto something. w/o the violence of course._   
_sexinvexin: u have performed badly for ur prince. u must offer your body as penance._   
_xxxxtidustightassxxx: throw him 2 the glaives_   
_beejawqueen: YES!!_   
_AlphaDick56: oh six i’d love to see u get fucked by glaive after glaive_

They’ve veered off topic again. Noctis isn’t sure he likes it. The idea of Prom, down on his knees in the middle of the training yard, surrounded by glaives waiting to fuck him, is incredibly arousing. He can imagine Prom covered in come, drenched from head to toe, stuffed full on both ends and hazy eyed, begging for more. But inevitably, Noctis comes strolling into the picture, offering his own cock, and his sweet Prom crawls ecstatically towards him...

Before he can stop himself, he’s sent: 

_NoktKnightXV: No. You belong to Noctis alone._

The protests and agreement roll in, but what matters is the light in Prom’s eyes when he reads that. He smiles at the camera so warmly, and Noctis can imagine that smile is for _him_ , for encouraging and defending him. He’s quiet for a moment, the fall out of his pole attempt probably sinking in, and then he adjusts the camera lower and fishes under his bed. The chat goes off, knowing what Prom keeps under there. Still butt naked, he produces one of his dildos with a suction cup on the bottom. He’s ridden it before, but it does well. The other viewers seem to love it. Noctis loves anything Prom does. 

Prom mutters, “Hold on,” and takes both the dildo and camera across the room. The view spins as he sets things up again, and then they get to watch as he fixes the dildo to the wall. When it’s in place, his fingers disappear beneath him, and Noctis physically leans closer, as though that’ll somehow change the angle enough for him to see. He knows that Prom always prepares himself before sessions, but it’s still good to stretch right beforehand. His breath hitches as he lowers his gaze, demurely telling his audience, “I’m sorry, guys. You’re right, I wasn’t good enough... Prince Noctis deserves so much better.” His gaze picks up, eyebrows knit together as he promises, “I’ll practice every day until I can please him properly! I won’t rest until I’m the perfect whore for our prince!”

Just hearing that brings Noctis’ stiffy back. It’s difficult to be anything but hard when Prom shares those private fantasies. Noctis wants to scream through the screen that he doesn’t need a great pole dancer: he just wants an adorable goofball who’ll play video games with him and ride his cock so happily.

As the audience demands, Prom finishes stretching and positions himself on all fours, giving the camera a nice side view as he backs up onto the dildo. He has to reach with one hand to aim it right, and he winds up with his cheek pressed against the laminate floor, his naked body bent in two as he tries to maneuver onto the plastic cock. Noctis loves every second of it.

He knows when Prom’s managed to get it in, because his whole face screws up. He’s always so _expressive_. And Noctis can tell it’s not all put on for the camera. He knows from those vulnerable after-session moments when Prom’s come and is just talking that Prom really _does_ enjoy this, does want to be fucked well and does want to know his prince. Noctis is convinced it’s not all just lust. It’s still an afar crush from someone who doesn’t really _know_ him, but Prom isn’t wrong—they do seem to have a lot in common. They could’ve been friends as kids. But Noctis was a complete idiot that screwed that up, and worse, he forgot.

The guilt swirls up again. He panicked when Prom first mentioned it. He sends another tip now just to make himself feel better. Prom catches the ring and glances at the camera. He brokenly coos, “Thanks, Nokt,” and keeps going.

Watching Prom take cock is a mesmerizing process. Noctis palms himself all through it, heedless of the time ticking away on the clock and the council meeting in the morning. He’s definitely gotten less sleep lately, but it’s completely worth it. At least he’s prepared now—he’s started keeping a box of tissues in his nightstand, and there’s a chair against his bedroom door just in case Ignis pops over in the middle of the night. Not that Ignis would burst into his bedroom. But he doesn’t want to think about Ignis at the moment. He wants to think about the pretty blond whimpering out his real name.

Bit by bit, Prom takes the cock, until his ass is flattened against the wall. That view’s amazing—Noctis can only imagine that soft rear flush against his crotch. Prom wriggles in place, face still against the floor, and asks the camera, “Can I please be fucked now?”

_Xaldom3: take it whore._   
_boobscobo: do it do it doiiit!!_   
_Erasquare: I don’t know, may you?_   
_NifForever: You don’t deserve it after that piss poor performance. Now you have to beg for it._

There are few things Noctis hates as much as the Imperial idea of dirty talk. He chimes in: _Please do._ Then, after a moment’s hesitation, he adds: _Prince Noctis would definitely want to fuck you after that performance._

_NifForever: So he’s a virgin too now._   
_UpsidedownTears: then he has good taste! i’d fuck u 2!_   
_lixfordix: just fuk_

“You think so, Nokt?” Prom mumbles at the camera. His face has come over with that pretty flush it does when he’s losing himself in the fantasy. Noctis can’t help but encourage that.

_NoktKnightXV: Absolutely. He’d want to reward you for being so adorable and sexy._   
_NoktKnightXV: He’d fuck you for hours and tell you what a good boy you were._   
_NoktKnightXV gives 400gil._

Prom moans, “You’re so good to me,” and looks away. He lifts up onto his arms again, braces himself on the floor, and starts to fuck himself _hard_.

Slick slapping noises fill Noctis’ dark bedroom. Prom doesn’t hold back—he’s loud and wild as he slams his hips back into the wall over and over again. Noctis can see the dildo disappearing into him every time, right to the fake balls—Prom always takes it so deep that his ass cheeks squish against the wall before rebounding back again. He arches his back and hunches his shoulders as he goes, whole body wracked with spasms. Noctis’ hand ducks inside his boxers as he tries to keep up. He knows at that rate, Prom will have him finished in no time.

He barely looks at the chat, but a few passing comments register:

_beejayqween: yaaaaas_   
_NifForever: Now this is what you’re made for; taking cock._   
_lixfordix: such a slut_   
_NiteGlaive: sex is starting?_   
_NiteGlaive: play with your tits please_   
_beejayqween: yaaas jiggle dem tiddies prom!_   
_Xaldom3: ill pierce those nips for u. chain them up._   
_AlphaDick56: i wanna suck them so bad_   
_AlphaDick56 gives 50gil._   
_xxxtidustightassxxx: same_

Breathing hard and groaning with each little movement, Prom obeys their commands. He lifts the hand closest to the camera to play with his chest, rubbing over and tugging at his nipples. Noctis finds himself in line with the crowd—he’d _love_ to have Prom in his lap, bouncing up and down as he nibbled at those tender buds. He can tell from the way Prom cries out that he’s incredibly sensitive, and Noctis would have him begging with each little tug. There was a session last week where Prom put the poor things in clamps, and Noctis tipped way too much to have him continually tweak them. By the end of the night they were raw and red, and Noctis made sure that Prom knew his prince would give them soothing licks and gentle kisses if he could. Prom had melted.

Prom falls to pieces again, starting to babble up iterations of Noctis’ name. He says ‘Noct’ now more than he used to, and he rarely says ‘your highness,’ but even when he does, it’s still hot. It’s always hot. Noctis makes sure he knows it and types out a quick message to please touch his cock. Prince Noctis would allow that. Prince Noctis would let him come and want him to feel _so good_.

Prom explodes with the usual name on his tongue, slamming back into the wall and tensing up as his seed splatters the floor. Noctis thinks of making him lick it up before following shortly after, coming inside his boxers with a muffled groan. He pumps himself out as Prom wavers in the after glow, panting in place before finally pulling off. 

Noctis cleans himself up with tissues as Prom lies in his mess. He looks beautiful: the sort of thing Noctis would love to scoop up in his arms. That’s the biggest downside of camming: they can’t cuddle afterwards. Noctis never thought he’d be a cuddler, but everything changed with Prom. 

Prom gives the camera a lazy wave and asks, “Before I slink off in shame... did I redeem myself?”

_anallyyours: def_   
_shivastits: nothing to redeem! but srsly try more I wanna see_   
_shivastits gives 75gil._   
_AlphaDick56: love u lying in cum._   
_NifForever: Acceptable._   
_NifForever gives 200gil._   
_NiteGlaive gives 100gil._   
_UpsidedownTears: ur great babe!_   
_UpsidedownTears gives 69gil._   
_NoktKnightXV: You’re perfect. Seriously._   
_NoktKnightXV gives 600gil._   
_NoktKnightXV: Any chance of one more spin on the pole?_

He already knows Prom will do it, because Prom almost always does what he wants. With a chuckle, Prom manages to push himself up. He’s a little unsteady walking, and when he turns around, they get a great view of his ass, pink and tender with a gaping hole. 

Unfortunately, the camera cuts off his head. But Noctis happily watches his body do a quick twirl around the pole before skipping back. 

Blowing a kiss, Prom sighs, “Thanks, lovelies! Catch you next time!” And the stream shuts off.

Even without the pillow talk that often ends sessions, Noctis feels satisfied. The automatic redirect to Prom’s page has him lingering for a second, just enjoying the moment before he’s ready to close down the laptop and get to sleep.

The website makes a dinging noise, and a little red ‘one’ pops up above the mail icon in the top right corner.

Aside from all the spam about joining up in the first place, Noctis hasn’t gotten any private messages over the site. The first few days, he half expected NifForever to come after him. He wavers before clicking, but then is very glad he did.

The message is from PromPoms. Noctis instantly opens it.

_PromPoms: Hey, Nokt! Can I call you that? Listen, I just wanted to say thanks again for the pole. And the camera. And everything!! I’m sorry I’m so bad at it. OTL I’ll practice and get better, okay?_

As far as Noctis knows, none of the other viewers have been able to PM with Prom. At least, they never mention it, and he’s seen more than one beg for it. Having a chance to privately engage with Prom fills him with a warm glow even better than the orgasm.

But he doesn’t want to mess it up, so he starts and erases a few messages before finally going with: _No, thank you for being so indulgent and entertaining. I had a great time tonight._

Although, he immediately regrets that too. It might be too weird. It kinda makes it sound like they had a date, which is nowhere near what happened. 

_PromPoms: Lol. You’re too kind to me. :,) Its okay I know I flubbed up._

_NoktKnightXV: I’m serious; I enjoyed what you did. But I think it’s great that you have a good attitude. You’re such a ball of sunshine._

The ellipses light up and fluctuate as Prom types on the other side, evidently hesitating too. Noctis waits anyway and would probably wait all night.

_PromPoms: Haha. Well, nobody’s okay all the time, but I try._

That... sounds personal. And Noctis tries not to ever ask Prom personal things, because he doesn’t want to cross the line and make Prom uncomfortable. But since Prom’s opened the door...

_NoktKnightXV: Are you doing okay now?_

_PromPoms: Yeah, great! I looove my new camera. Thank you so much. I’ve already gotten a few gigs with it!_

That was probably the best investment Noctis ever made. He doesn’t regret the splurge at all. Before he can answer, Promp sends another one.

_PromPoms: I’m really sorry I haven’t set up the video part yet. I promise I will! I’ll make it worth your while!_

Another few different answers, and Noctis, nervous at toeing the line, dares to say: _No worries even if you don’t. I’m happy to do something for you even if it’s not sex-related._

That’s probably crossing the line. He regrets it the second after he’s hit the send button. There’s a long pause before Prom answers again.

_PromPoms: Hey... sorry to ask, but... you’re not going broke tipping me, right? I’d feel really bad if you were._

Noctis snorts, even though Prom can’t hear it. 

_NoktKnightXV: Not even close. I work hard, get a lot to show for it, and this is what I want to spend it on._

_PromPoms: In that case... happy to be your digital sugarbaby. :,) But don’t spoil me too much, okay?_

Noctis leans back against the headboard. He needs a second just to savour that idea. He loves it. He would spoil the heck out of Prom if he could. If they knew each other in real life, he’d buy anything and everything Prom wanted, until Ignis pried the wallet right out of his hands. Feeling brave, he teases: _And here I thought you just wanted King’s Knight friend codes._ Which might be too personal again, but Prom answers pretty quickly.

_PromPoms: Haha, that was just for the prince. Other peeps have to pay. ;)_

Which is just weird. 

Because it makes Noctis realize that he’s actually competing with _himself_. Of course Prom doesn’t want NoktKnightXV. He wants Prince Noctis. Which is also Noctis. Except NoktKnightXV is the Noctis Prom’s interacted with far more.

It’s... weird. For a moment, he considers giving Prom his friend code. Maybe Prom would actually take it, even if he didn’t know who Noctis really was. Or maybe he’d think Noctis as creepy as the others in his chat and pull back. 

Or worse, Prom would actually accept it, they’d start playing on it all the time, and Gladiolus or Ignis would pop onto the server and let it slip, before promptly figuring out that Noctis’ new spending habit has been all porn.

While he’s contemplating, Prom sends another.

_PromPoms: I’m sorry about NifForever, btw. I get sad every time he’s mean to you for being nice to me. I know it’s weird, but alas, people like that are part of the job. :,(_

That gives Noctis an opening.

_NoktKnightXV: No, I’m sorry for YOU. He’s such a jerk to you. What’s that guy’s deal?_

_PromPoms: idk haha, I think he thinks I’ve actually got a power fetish and it’s gonna switch to the Empire at some point or something. But that’s sooo not me._

_PromPoms: That or he just likes playing hard to get. idk._

_NoktKnightXV: Don’t listen to him._

_PromPoms: I won’t. :,) Thanks, Nokt._

_PromPoms: Hey, I’d better get to bed now... big day tomorrow and a big shoot coming up! But thanks again, okay? I hope you come back next time!_

Disappointment settles at Prom leaving, but lifts at Prom wanting him to return. That’s not an issue.

_NoktKnightXV: I definitely will; I want to see how your dancing comes along. Good night._

Prom answers just ‘good night,’ but attaches a selfie of him wrapped around the pole. Having combed through Prom’s entirely gallery several times, Noctis knows it’s not in there. Which means he might be the only one to have it. 

He stares at it for a long while, slightly giddy over getting private Prom time.

He falls asleep with his laptop moved to the nightstand, the intimate picture still pulled up on the screen.


	4. irl

_PromPoms: Sorry again about the slow stream schedule this week! Got a big interview rn and I’ve been trying to beef up my portfolio for it... using my new camera, courtesy of daddy Nokt~_  
_Attachment: IMG_1000362429 (1.5MB)_  
_NoktKnightXV: I think it’s way past new by now, though even if it was fresh out of the box, you couldn’t take it back after kissing it like that._  
_NoktKnightXV: And no worries about the stream schedule. I’ll just keep crying into my pillow and shaking with withdrawal, no biggie._  
_PromPoms: Pfffft miss you too man :,)_  
_PromPoms: Back tomorrow night, maybe? You around then?_  
_NoktKnightXV: Sure. Now let’s just make sure NifForever isn’t._  
_PromPoms: Aw no, my babies are fighting again!_  
_NoktKnightXV: Sorry. I’ll put up with it for you. Even though he was dead wrong about your banana eating._  
_PromPoms: I know, right? My banana fellatio is top nokt!_  
_PromPoms: noct_  
_PromPoms: *NOTCH_  
_PromPoms: omg_  
_NoktKnightXV: If this was a stream I’d tip you :,)_  
_PromPoms: I’m dying_  
_PromPoms: Btw thanks for the game rec with Dissidia. I’m hooked!_  
_NoktKnightXV: Awesome. :) Rinoa DLC next month._  
_PromPoms: Can’t wait!_  
_PromPoms: Shit, it’s my stop. C’ya._  
_NoktKnightXV: Catch you tomorrow. Good luck!_

The bus creaks to a halt. Prompto gets out, puts his phone away, takes a deep breath, and starts walking.

It’s incredibly intimidating, walking through the Citadel. It’s a sizable walk there, but once he’s actually in view, it feels like he still has a whole continent to go. The grounds are so enormous that it feels like he’ll never actually reach the building, just tread water in one spot while his mind spirals into overdrive. He can’t believe he actually applied for the job. He can’t believe they actually _called_ him in for an interview. He can’t believe he’s setting foot on the same ground as royalty, royalty that he regularly talks about online in the most inappropriate of ways. Any calm or excitement the earlier conversation gave him ebbs away in favour of pure nerves.

With every step, Prompto comes a little closer to hyperventilating. There are people milling about, all dressed in expensive clothes and looking both important and busy, but he keeps an eye out for one person in particular. He feels incredibly _poor_ and common in comparison. But he can handle glaives looking down on him and political officials throwing snide remarks. It’s looking into his prince’s eyes that’ll kill him.

Granted, it’s highly unlikely he’ll actually meet the prince. He’s fairly certain Noctis lives elsewhere. It’s fairly early in the day, on a weekend, with the sun out and the sky cloudless beyond the walls. The place doesn’t look as busy as it could be. 

There are two guards, one standing on either side of the top step of the massive staircase, and Prompto nearly trips over his own feet when he registers them. He can’t imagine them actually letting him inside. He doesn’t have any real proof that he has an appointment. Worse yet, the appointment could be cancelled—maybe the crown did a deeper background check, possibly even ran him through facial recognition software, or hacked his phone and realized who he was just talking to, then realized what horrible things he’s said about his prince, and the guards are there to take him into custody.

By sheer force of will, Prompto manages to get himself up the stairs. He walks stiffly, tense as a board, ready to bolt at any second, too afraid to look at either guard. Then the towering doors push open, and a tall, crisply dress man with ash-brown hair and glasses steps out into the day. 

He dons a thin smile when Prompto reaches him, which helps quell some of Prompto’s internal panic. Offering one gloved hand, the man greets, “You must be Prompto Argentum. I’m Ignis Scientia—we spoke on the phone.”

“Right,” Prompto stumbles, wondering if he should bow. Ignis’ suit isn’t the royal black, but he definitely has a sophisticated air to him, and he’s distractingly handsome. The handshake he gives Prompto is firm and solid. Prompto hopes Ignis can’t tell that he’s trembling. 

“I’d like to conduct the interview in my office, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course.”

“Good. Follow me.” Ignis even holds the door open. Prompto gulps and steps inside.

The Citadel is every bit as gigantic and awe-inspiring inside as it was on the outside. The carved pillars and gleaming floors set a rich tone, and the ornate decorations take it to a whole new level. Ancient, prophetic tapestries and paintings take up half the walls. Everywhere Prompto looks, there’s something new to see. He knows he’s staring, ogling every little thing he passes, but he can’t seem to help himself.

“First time in the Citadel?” Ignis asks, guiding them down a polished hallway. Prompto hurries to keep up.

His, “Yeah,” comes out around a gulp. He probably sounds like as big a wreck as he is.

Ignis smiles indulgently and tells him, “You’d best get your fill now. If you’re hired for the job, you can’t be distracted by the scenery at the banquet.”

Swallowing loudly, Prompto nods. Ignis takes him into an elevator and clicks one of the last buttons on it. The doors slowly pull closed, and the floor begins to rise. They stand there in silence for an absurdly long time—it’s easily the longest elevator ride Prompto’s ever had.

When they do finally step out onto Ignis’ floor, Prompto’s still not ready. He knows it’s just _stuff_ , but that’s not even what attracts him. It’s all so _Lucian_ , rich in history, power, and justice, every bit as much as money. Being inside, being offered a job within that splendor, is a mark of accomplishment for him. He’s never been worth much, but it makes him feel like he’s starting to get somewhere in his country.

Ignis’ office is blessedly more humble—the ceiling isn’t quite so high as it was in the lobby, and his furnishings are more practical than ostentatious. He gestures Prompto into a seat across from the desk, and he settles in on the other side. Prompto plops onto the cushion and clutches his bag against his side. Ignis shuffles a few papers before turning back to him. 

“So, Prompto. Would you prefer that or Mr. Argentum?”

No one’s ever called him Mr. Argentum. He answers weakly, “Prompto’s fine.” Anything but _Prom._

“Prompto,” Ignis easily repeats, rolling right on. “You submitted quite an impressive cover letter. We also liked your resume and have done a preliminary background check, which has gotten you to this point, but the crown does require personal interviews before hiring anyone, even on the basis of a one-time contract.”

Prompto nods. He completely understands. At his acknowledgement, Ignis continues. “To be frank, the main thing we need to be certain of is the person’s character. When it comes to photographers in particular, we’ve had trouble with private photos being leaked to the press in the past. We need to be absolutely certain that if you’re hired for this event, you will hand over all copies of your work, including the digital copies, without retaining any, and _especially_ without selling any pictures to the tabloids. Naturally, the point of providing our own photographer is that our guests can feel comfortable and know the crown is carefully choosing what pictures are released.”

“Of course,” Prompto earnestly agrees. He never would’ve sold someone else’s pictures anyway. “I totally get it. I’d never do that. ”

Ignis leans back in his chair, regarding Prompto quietly. Prompto gets the distinct impression that if he were lying, Ignis would see right through him.

After a conspicuous few seconds, Ignis asks, “I notice your resume focused mainly on education. What kind of actual experience do you have with high-profile events?”

Tongue thick in his mouth, Prompto admits, “Uh... not much... but... I have a really good quality camera, and I’m a fast learner...”

He knows that sounds lame. Before Ignis can kick him out on his ass, Prompto pulls his bag into his lap and fishes out his portfolio. It’s a big, heavy thing to lug around, but hopefully the contents will be enough to excuse his inexperience. He passes it over, shaking again as Ignis gingerly accepts it.

Opening the album over his desk, Ignis carefully scrutinizes each picture before turning the pages. A few in, he announces, “You have a good eye, Prompto. These are quite artful.”

Stomach fluttering, Prompto answers, “Thanks.”

Another few pages. Without looking up from Prompto’s work, Ignis adds, “We’ll want even exposure amongst the guests, and only flattering pictures, of course. Absolutely nothing that could be used to embarrass anyone.”

“Of course. I totally understand.”

Ignis nods absently and continues riffling through the images—everything from the flowers outside his apartment to the neighbor’s dog to an older couple that had him take their anniversary photos. It’s nerve-wracking having someone look through the fruits of his labour, especially someone he so badly wants to impress, but it’s also exhilarating. Obviously, Ignis approves enough to keep going.

The door opens behind him, and at first, Prompto doesn’t look back. He figures it’ll be some official he doesn’t know checking in with Ignis, and it won’t be any of his business.

Then a young man walks into his peripherals, and he looks up to see the person whose name he screams almost every time he masturbates. 

Prompto can feel his body going numb. He’s sure his eyes are twice their normal size. His soul might just leave his body.

In the middle of saying, “Hey, Iggy—” Prince Noctis looks over at him, then does a double take and freezes.

For an uncomfortably long moment, the two of them stare at one another. Prompto’s ears are ringing, and all he can think is, _Oh Six, he’s even hotter in person._

Then a rush of shame too, of course.

Noctis blinks at Prompto like he’s a ghost. Then Noctis rips his eyes away and asks Ignis, voice hoarser than Prompto expected it to be, “What’s going on?”

It could be Prompto’s imagination, but he thinks there’s a slight flush across the prince’s cheeks. The prince stands stock-still, about as tall as Prompto but a little broader, stronger, his dark hair a tad messy and his clothes casual but cool, all black down to his boots. He’s freaking gorgeous.

He even smells good.

He probably tastes delicious. Prompto wants to crawl under Ignis’ desk and hide there until it’s over.

“I’m interviewing photographers for the banquet,” Ignis answers, voice even, as though he doesn’t have a camboy and their crush facing off in his office. “Your father has requested we retain greater control over the press release this time.”

Noctis mutters, “Oh.” 

It’s so small that Prompto can only assume Noctis is trying to be polite, even though a very obviously pathetic commoner is being allowed inside his palace. 

Ignis waves Noctis over, bidding, “Come take a look at his work.” Noctis stiffly moves around the desk, eyes going to the book without ever passing Prompto. Prompto expects Noctis to pretend to care before brushing it off, but instead, Noctis takes his time observing each picture.

Then he tells the room, eyes down, “They’re really good. ... _He’s_ really good.”

“Indeed,” Ignis agrees.

Prompto’s... ecstatic. And horribly embarrassed. _The prince likes his work._ Except the prince would hate him if he knew the truth. Prompto _deserves_ to be hated. He used that same camera to film himself crying out for Prince Noctis. He’s a horrible person.

Having reached the last page, Ignis closes the portfolio. He passes it across the desk, and Prompto takes it, only to drop it, then frantically fumble it up and back into his bag. He’s a mess. Ignis folds his hands on the table and says, “We’ll have to run a few more checks, but—”

“Is that necessary?” Noctis jumps in. Ignis frowns, glancing up at him, and now Noctis is definitely blushing. Prompto doesn’t know why. But Prompto definitely likes it. Somehow, Noctis manages to look devastatingly handsome and awkwardly cute all at the same time. Sometimes people ask Prompto why he doesn’t do fantasies about other celebrities, to which he always answers: _no one else compares._

Clearing his throat and looking anywhere but Prompto, Noctis says, “It’s a good portfolio—he obviously knows what he’s doing. And he seems like a nice guy. You already did the preliminary background check, right? Do you really need to waste more time running the poor guy through the police database over a banquet that half the Crownsguard will be at? It’s not like they’re not gonna pat him down on entry anyway.” 

Ignis is silent for a moment. Prompto’s not sure if he’s being blessed or cursed. Either way, he feels unworthy. 

Noctis repeats, “Just hire him, Iggy.”

“Alright,” Ignis answers, which seizes Prompto up. “But only so you’ll behave better in the photos.”

Noctis’ face goes completely red. He glances wildly at Prompto, then hurriedly looks away again, spluttering, “What’s that supposed to mean? I’m a gentleman!”

Ignis visibly restrains a snort. “I simply ask that you dress well and smile for the camera. Since you seem to like the photographer for once, that shouldn’t be a problem.”

Prompto can see Noctis bristling. Then Noctis swings around and tells him, like it’s vitally important for Prompto to know: “I’m not like that.”

Prompto doesn’t know what to say.

Ignis cuts in for him, “Forgive me, I probably should have introduced you. This, as you no doubt know, is Prince Noctis. Noctis, this is Prompto Argentum.”

Prompto actually bows in his chair. He feels like such an idiot. He can’t meet Noctis’ eyes when he straightens up again, which is fine, because it seems like Noctis doesn’t want to look at him anyway.

Noctis mutters, “Nice to meet you... Prom. ...Pto.” Prompto doesn’t dare correct him that it’s all one word.

Prompto blurts instead, “Um, I’ll, uh... I’ll get out of your way, then. Thanks for the job!”

He thrusts his hand across the desk, thinks better of it, retracts it in a fit of embarrassment and shoots out of his chair.

Noctis quickly says, “No,” which has Prompto faltering mid-step. “You were here first.”

“Uh, oh, that’s... uh, okay...”

“Do you have any questions?”

The question came from Noctis, even though it probably should’ve come from Ignis. Prompto stews for a long moment before daring to squeak, “Can I see the venue?”

“Yeah,” Noctis says, and _now_ he’s looking at Prompto. “I can, uh... show you around?”

Prompto’s heart is beating faster than a wild chocobo. Which is totally lame. But he’s lame. He doesn’t care anymore if it’s the most awkward interview he’s ever had; he wants to live in it.

Before he can admit how much he’d love that, Ignis cuts in, “I’m afraid there isn’t time for that today. I intended to show whoever we hired the venue early next week, but today I’m quite booked up. As for you, Noct, you’re already late for training with Gladio. I won’t make any excuses for you again.” Noctis looks at Ignis like he’s been betrayed. Ignis calmly tells Prompto, “I’ll call you tonight with the details and set up an appointment to go over preparations.” Without missing a beat, he turns back to Noctis and asks, “Now, what is it you wanted?”

Noctis opens and closes his mouth twice before deducing, “I can’t remember.”

Prompto mumbles, “Thanks. I’ll, uh... go.”

He moves for the door, gripping the straps of his bag for dear life. He hears footsteps following, and Noctis squeezes out beside him into the hallway. “I’ll catch the elevator with you.”

“Oh... okay.” Prompto’s body somehow manages to keep moving. Noctis doesn’t say another word.

They make it to the elevator and both step inside. Noctis reaches for the button but hesitates, looking over at Prompto. It looks like he wants to say something, but he doesn’t. He hits the button for the ground floor.

The awkwardness explodes. Noctis opens and closes his mouth a few more times. Then he turns to Prompto, and Prompto turns to him too, ready to engage in absolutely anything the prince wants to talk about. 

The prince steps closer, tries to talk, and instead _kisses_ him.

Shock lances through Prompto’s entire body. In a heartbeat, Noctis’ hand is on his cheek, softly cupping him and holding him in, thumb gently stroking his cheek, nose pressed alongside his and bangs tickling his forehead. Noctis’ lips are on his, warm and dry. Prompto doesn’t even manage to close his eyes.

Noctis pulls back again and looks at him. They’re standing ridiculously close. Prompto’s body moves on its own.

Noctis moves too, and they meet in the middle again. This time, Prompto’s eyes close, and he lets his hands fall to Noctis’ waist, holding on as Noctis scoops one arm around him. He’s pulled in tighter, stronger, and he opens his mouth for a quiet moan that swiftly fills him up with Noctis’ tongue. He moans loader and sucks on it, instantly drowning in the fantasy.

Except it’s not a fantasy. He’s really making out with Prince Noctis. And Noctis is leaning into Prompto like he’s just as eager to share the moment as Prompto is. Prompto feels like a teenager again, experience infatuation for the first time. 

The elevator dings. Noctis wrenches back. Prompto’s left reeling. The doors swing open, and a man twice Prompto’s size with a tattoo instead of an undershirt barks, “There you are! Trying to shirk practice again?”

Back to blushing almost as bad as Prompto, Noctis mutters, “Sorry.” But he gives Prompto a quick glance when he says it, so Prompto can’t tell which one of them he’s talking to.

He leaves the elevator and falls in stride with the big man, not once looking back as he’s led across the hall.

Prompto only leaves when the doors are about to close again. He brings his fingers to his mouth, unable to believe what just happened.

Somehow, he makes it home without fainting.


	5. :(

There are no words for the relief he feels when the notification pops up in his inbox. There hasn’t been any communication since _the incident_ , which Noctis has to remind himself is fair, because Prom—no, Prom _pto_ —doesn’t know he has the prince already in his clutches. Which also means he must have no idea why the prince spontaneously made out with him in an elevator. After the most stilted, awkward non-conversation of Noctis’ life. Prompto probably thinks he’s crazy. Or a real playboy. A playboy without any actual charisma or game that just uses mouth-to-mouth as in icebreaker.

Every time Noctis thinks about it, his stupidity hits him all over again. So he tries not to think about it at all. It’s not like he can do anything about it. He knows he shouldn’t send a private message first—that would be crossing the line. They’ve had conversations, but always on Prompto’s time. In their weird ‘relationship,’ Prom’s the star and Noctis is just one of many fans. He doesn’t have any other contact information, and he’s certainly not about to ask Ignis for it. It’s bad enough that Ignis saw him lose all composure over the first cute guy to an interview. But in his defense, words are hard, especially when you’ve already had words and the other person just doesn’t know it, and half those words were exchanged during fetish porn about you.

Maybe it would’ve been easier if Prompto had said something. Smiled at him. Chatted him up. For the first few seconds, he’d hoped for that, because didn’t Prompto have a crush on him? But Prompto was bizarrely shy and strictly professional. Noctis was the one that practically slammed him into the nearest wall. Noctis couldn’t help it. He’d been fantasizing about kissing Prompto for far too long, and he knew Prompto had too.

He feels like he needs to explain himself. But not over a porn website. He doesn’t need the company owning that data. And what if he outted himself to Prompto, only to have Prompto confess to Ignis, or worse, _the world_ , about the prince slobbering all over him online? 

For the first time since subscribing, Noctis hesitates to click the stream link. He knows he can’t confess. Which isn’t fair to Prompto. It’s not fair to either of them, and it would probably be better if he just walked away. He shouldn’t watch Prompto’s session. He’ll have to apologize at the banquet, then swiftly move on, and that’ll be it. If Prompto even shows up. Maybe Noctis scared him off. Then Noctis tries to convince himself it’d be okay to still _watch_ the video, just not to engage.

He can’t help himself. He clicks the link. The window pops up. Prompto fills his screen, and that empty part of Noctis that’s aching abruptly heals over again.

He knows it’s just a picture. A video. He doesn’t really _know_ Prompto—that hit home yesterday. Prompto doesn’t know him either. They couldn’t even hold a simple conversation. But Noctis saw enough that he knows he _wants_ them to get to know each other better. Prompto was just as intoxicating in person as he is online.

Online, he offers the camera a semi-smile. It doesn’t reach his eyes like it usually does, and when he lifts his hand to wave, it doesn’t go very high. Still wearing all his clothes and cross-legged on the floor, Prompto mutters, “Sorry about the wait, guys.”

Noctis catches himself before he types in that it’s okay. He’s really going to try not to get in too deep. Besides, others say it for him.

_shivastits: its fine, just glad to have u back!_  
_beejayqween: missed u :,(_  
_AlphaDick56: was starting to get withdrawals for a min there_  
_xxxtidustightassxxx: sex now?_  
_anallyyours: pls try to keep a better schedule babe_  
_Xaldom3: u should be punished for that. severely._  
_hohono69: agreed, not profetional to leave_

Prompto’s eyes are skimming the chat, but he doesn’t answer until Noctis breaks and types: _It’s okay. Happy to see you._ At that line, Prompto visibly falters. 

A second’s pause, and he makes a forced laugh, shaking his head. “Heh, sorry guys... I, uh... ‘s just that I had some stuff going on...” He scratches the back of his head as he trails off.

_UpsidedownTears: u meet someone cute or somethin?_  
_boobsco: ooooooo tell tell_  
_JerseyJewels: aw, off gettin fucked w/o us? Maaan, right when I sub too!_

Prompto lets out another odd laugh. “Uh... I guess? Well, no, we didn’t really _meet_ , exactly, it’s a weird story...”

_boobsco: hot story? yes??_  
_AlphaDick56: now i’m curious._  
_snarkbitch: why all the clothes?_  
_anallyyours: he’s story telling._

Noctis has an irrational spike of jealousy over Prompto meeting someone before he realizes that Prompto must mean _him_. Unless another non-meet meet happened in the last twenty-four hours. It makes him really want to hear Prompto’s take, but it feels so insincere to ask what happened. So he says nothing and just hopes.

Slowly turning pink, Prompto looks away from the screen and changes the subject. He’s always twice as cute when he blushes—Noctis loves the way it brings out his freckles. “Anyway, I got some more stuff to try. I was gonna... never mind. Uh, I think maybe I’ll just do this? No...”

Fishing somewhere off camera, Prompto returns with something in either hand. Noctis’ eyes drift from the red and black ball-gag to the padded handcuffs, blood already racing that little bit quicker. Both look cheap, the handcuffs maybe even from the dollar store, but that’s fine—if Prompto is going to try bondage by himself, Noctis wants it to be stuff he can easily break out of.

Vaguely gesturing both towards the screen, Prompto fumbles for words. It’s not like him at all. Noctis is starting to feel the creeping guilt of their meeting. He feels like he’s _broken_ PromPoms.

The chat suggests for him:

_shivastits: ooh, is the prince going to tie you up tonight?_  
_Xaldom3: tie urself up bitch._  
_Erasquare: that would be unwise without supervision..._  
_NifForever: Interesting. You’ve never done bondage before that I’ve seen._  
_AlphaDick56: he has supervision. His alpha’s going to tie him up like the naughty little omega he is ;)_  
_UpsidedownTears: Mmm, prince noct tying poor prom up. yummy._  
_NiteGlaive: submit to the crown._  
_shivastits: maybe he’s mad that u’ve been gone so long so now he’s going to punish u. with sex. <3_  
_Xaldom3: u must be tied up for ur training._  
_Xaldom3: then u will learn ur place like a proper whore._  
_mansex: SUBMIT_  
_boobsco: oooooh hot hot hot ilike!!_

For the first time that Noctis has seen, Prompto doesn’t jump on the prince suggestion. He doesn’t answer at all. He watches the chat scroll by. A part of Noctis wants to jump in with the others, to encourage the usual narrative of Prompto’s pleasure being a spectacle for Noctis. But he can’t do that now.

Prompto sets the two items on the floor between his legs. It draws Noctis’ eyes there; Prompto doesn’t have the usual bulge he sports before a show. He often comes in already half-hard, massaging himself as he revs up into the session. This time he pulls another box out from under his bed, extracting the vibrator Noctis paid for last week.

Noctis always loves seeing that vibrator stuffed into Prompto’s channel. It’s not just the way it fills him up and rubs against his hole, making his whole ass jiggle with the intense vibrations—it’s the way Prompto looks at the camera and whimpers Noctis’ name when it gets to be too much. Everyone likes to suggest settings, but Prompto always listens to Noctis’. Prompto takes it towards the other items, then mutters to himself, “Right, right, can’t do that if my hands are tied... shit... need a suction one.” He puts the vibrator back and digs through his collection again. He’s obviously a mess. 

The dildo he pulls out is enormous. The chat erupts in cheers, but Noctis actually feels a spike of worry—Prompto doesn’t seem up for taking a monster cock. Not at the moment. It’s one that actually _is_ modeled after a monster—some beast that prowls the borderlands. On any other night, Noctis would _love_ to see that much meat stretching Prompto open. At the moment, he feels compelled to type: _Maybe you should start smaller?_

 _anallyyours: shut up knight_  
_beejayqween: yaaaas go big_  
_AlphaDick56: u can take it! We believe in u!_  
_NifForever: Impressive._  
_lixfordix: yes. use big 1_  
_beejayqween: thas how big i picture prince nocts :,)_

Noctis doesn’t even feel flattered. He’s busy frowning as Prompto drops the giant cock in the ‘to use’ pile and starts pulling off his clothes. There’s no attempt at grace or style as he peels the layers back, and in a way, that feels infinitely dirtier—it’s not a show, just raw footage of Prompto stripping down. He goes until there’s nothing left, not even his socks, and immediately wets his hands with something off camera and starts fingering his hole. 

The angle isn’t good enough to see Prompto’s slender digits actually disappearing inside his puckered asshole. But Noctis knows what’s happening, because he’s come to know the way Prompto looks during preparation—the way he bites his bottom lip, closes his eyes, arches into it, muscles tensing and releasing all over his body. The sounds are quieter tonight, but they’re there—little whimpers and hitches of breath. Usually Prompto _shows_ them that, either turning or round or angling his hips forward, but this time he doesn’t bother. Again, it’s cruder. It doesn’t feel so much like a performance as just Prompto getting ready to do a job. 

Somehow, the chat seems to love it. People that have obviously been subscribed longer than Noctis don’t seem to see the difference in Prompto’s face and body. Noctis can see the anticipation building in them as they alternatively cheer and jeer at Prompto. Prompto barely looks at them. When he does open his eyes, he skims a few lines, peripherally answering: “Yeah, I prepped earlier... no, sorry, no second camera today... I’m just gonna keep this one behind me... I don’t know, a few months ago?”

The most common question that comes up is whether or not Prompto’s thinking about _his prince_ doing this to him. It is sort of strange, not hearing his dialogue as he goes—he usually makes them privy to his thoughts, or at least the ones that he’s projecting. Noctis just wants to ask _are you okay?_

But he doesn’t. That’d be weird. It’s Prompto’s stream. His usual policy is just to accept Prompto’s choices and enjoy it.

Prompto pulls out his fingers and picks up the gag. He pops the red ball into his mouth, lips stretched wide around it, and holds it there with his jaw clamped up as he fastens the black straps behind his head. The audience loves it. A part of Noctis loves it. And the rest of him wants to rip it out, because he wants to hear Prompto’s voice, wants to hear Prompto whine and beg for him. When the gag is snuggly in place, Prompto looks at the camera, brows knit together, like he’s asking for approval. Noctis’ stomach twists at the view.

_Xaldom3: good bitch._  
_AlphaDick56: fuck u look good in that._  
_Xaldom3 gives 90gil._  
_UpsidedownTears: unf, good boy_  
_NifForever gives 100gil._  
_NifForever: You should always wear that._  
_xxxtidustightassxxx: yum_

Turning away from the camera, Prompto fixes the monster cock to the floor. There’s no commentary, but now there’s an excuse for it, and he’s still silent as he picks up the handcuffs and clicks them on, tugging on them lightly to show that they’re secure, though Noctis thinks the metal sheen is just painted on cheap plastic, and they’d break open if he pulled any harder. Despite being so thin, Prompto’s covered in muscle. He must be strong. But he holds his wrists together like he has no choice anymore, then lifts up and out of the frame. When he sinks back down, his hands are looped around the bedpost. It’s a shame, because it has him facing away.

With a bit of effort, some clumsy shuffling and the help of his feet, Prompto manages to settle over the dildo. It takes a few tries before he actually manages to impale himself on it, and then he leans forward, hips angling back, to show the engorged cock disappearing into his leaking hole bit by bit. The chat goes wild, and Noctis understands. It _is_ hot. Prompto’s broken noises, muffled and pathetic, are incredibly arousing. The view’s incredibly arousing. Prompto’s naked body rocks back onto the fake dick with a sort of primal neediness—he definitely isn’t skimping on the sex. His gorgeous face isn’t visible, but Noctis can still see the soft strands of his blond hair ruffled across his forehead when he leans against the bed. Prompto’s hands clutch at the bedpost, wrists drawn together, as his hips tremble and do all the work. Prompto makes it down in spurts but has to keep stopping, which is perfectly understandable, because the unreasonable girth is already stretching him impossibly wide.

With every thrust, Prompto takes it a little deeper. Every time, his body shakes, his shoulders hunching and his back tensing. Extra lube leaks down the fake shaft, while Prompto’s own balls and cock are out of view. Noctis has no idea if Prompto’s hard or not. He’s mad at himself for getting hard. But Prompto’s so _beautiful_ , and it’s impossible not to react to his small body splitting open on a monster cock. 

He doesn’t fully reach the bottom, and Noctis doesn’t think he could, but he gets low enough to start bouncing up and down on it properly. It’s not the easy bounce of his smaller dildos, but a shuddering, staccato movement that looks far messier, far more _animal._ Prompto pushes through it, going hard and fast. He doesn’t give himself a break. He runs himself ragged on it with no signs of stopping.

The chat loves it. Some of them taunt him, and the conversation becomes more degrading than not, but Prompto doesn’t look around at it anyway. He’s too busy forcing himself to take cock. Some of the people make up the story for him—suggest that it’s either Noctis’ dick inside him, or Noctis has trained a tamed daemon to fuck him. Noctis would never do that. He doesn’t say anything. There’s nowhere to jump in—he’s still getting off on it anyway, and killing the buzz wouldn’t do anything but lessons Prompto’s tips. They start coming in unusually early. Noctis stops looking at the chat entirely and focuses on Prompto’s wrecked body going to its limits.

Prompto’s knees must hurt. The cheeks of Prompto’s ass become red from slapping against his ankles on each descent. Prompto’s knuckles are white around the bedpost, his shoulder blades ridiculously tense, thin beads of sweat trailing down them. His pale skin flushes all over, glistening, the exertion showing through. It seems to go on absurdly long, like he can’t seem to get himself off, but he’s _trying._ Noctis tries not to touch himself but fails. His mind slowly forgets the rest, zeroing in instead on Prompto’s puffy red brim stretched wide around the cock. Every broken sob Prompto makes spurs Noctis on. Noctis knows when Prompto’s finished—can see it in his whole body when he hits the edge and spirals over, body wracked with spasms as it ends.

Prompto collapses. That drives the dildo deeper into him, and he whimpers for it, but he stays wilted against the bed. The chat rings with tips, and the bulk of the viewers leave.

Noctis stays. He’s still hard but not finished. Seeing Prompto come is usually the last push he needs, but then, it usually comes along with Prompto screaming his name.

Not this time. And it makes him wonder if that was the point of the gag in the first place—to stop him from blurting out _Noct._

Prompto stumbles when he tries to get off the cock. It takes a few tries, his body obviously trying to push it out before he finally manages. It leaves his hole gaping wide and leaking. He shakily makes it to his feet enough to pull his hands over the bedpost. Falling back to his abused rear and wincing for it, Prompto finally looks back at the camera. 

He sits there for a moment, staring at them.

_AlphaDick56: that was straight fire_  
_AlphaDick56 gives 100gil._  
_beejayqween: hot dam o///o_  
_beejayqween gives 75gil._  
_shviastits gives 99gil._  
_UpsidedownTears gives 100gil._  
_UpsidedownTears: good boy, prom. hope the prince pets you lots for that ;)_  
_anallyyours: that was so hot_  
_NifForever gives 400gil._  
_NifForever: Well done. That was your best session in a while._

The response doesn’t sit at all well with Noctis. He’s pleased that Prompto’s getting the praise he deserves, but it also bothers him that they don’t seem to see what he did: something’s _off_. Prompto shifts as though to get up, and Noctis, just as a token because he’d feel bad to give nothing, tips five hundred gil.

Prompto instantly sits back down. He looks at the screen, but he’s still gagged, and he doesn’t say anything to or about NoktKnightXV. For a long moment, Prompto just lingers there. Noctis isn’t _quite_ vain enough to assume Prompto’s waiting to hear from him.

Then Prompto waves with his bound hands and moves to turn the camera off. The stream ends. For the first time since seeing Prompto, Noctis is disappointed.

He knows it’s his fault. It has to be. He messed up with Prompto, and it’s killed the mood for camming. Or maybe just killed Prompto’s mood entirely.

Even mired in guilt, Noctis is still hard. Already on Prompto’s profile page, he cycles over to the several selfies he’s gotten through PMs. Prompto looks scrumptious in every one, even the ones where he’s fully clothed.

It’s that that Noctis thinks about when he touches himself, not Prompto spearing himself open for an audience. He pictures Prompto in his bedroom, wandering in after a hard day, slumping down into his arms. Noctis moves the laptop carefully onto his nightstand, lies down under the covers, stretches out across the mattress and closes his eyes, picturing Prompto lying next to him.

He imagines softly petting Prompto, because Prompto _does_ deserve that. He’d apologize, both for the elevator and for not coming clean, and he’d explain that he was only so tongue-tied because he thinks Prompto’s such a good fit for him. He’d express how handsome Prompto is, how sweet, how pleasant, how Noctis looks forward to seeing him every time, and the thought of that makes Noctis’ worst days better. And then he’d listen to Prompto’s woes about whatever, pay attention and nod, vow to help. He’d hug Prompto close against his chest and soothe any pain away. He fantasizes about _comforting_ Prompto—not the jilted camboy, but his boyfriend.

It’s that intimate, simple and domestic vision that takes Noctis to his end. He comes quietly, still lost in the daydream. And he keeps daydreaming afterwards, until the cooling mess becomes uncomfortable.

Before he shuts down his laptop, he thinks of sending a private message. He just wants to make sure Prompto’s okay. That’s all. But then he reminds himself that he’s _not_ Prompto’s boyfriend—just a stranger on the internet.

He goes to sleep in a fit of guilty turmoil, Prompto’s subtle frown still on his mind.


	6. Yas

Prompto’s... in a weird place.

Some moments he’s giddy, others he’s overwhelmingly _sad_. He doesn’t know what’s going on in his life anymore. But he knows he needs to make enough money to buy a new suit for Friday night, so he makes it through two more shows. 

Both sessions are, in his semi-professional opinion, a mess. He spends one with a dildo in his mouth, the other back to the ball-gag, because he can’t afford to waste money yet on an o-gag or anything else new. He needs to keep himself non-verbal once the ‘sex’ starts, because he’s spent years screaming out his prince’s name, and he doesn’t trust himself not too again.

Mostly, he feels _guilty_. Prince Noctis isn’t just a celebrity—he’s a _person_. A person that Prompto’s made out with. Suddenly, it feels _weird_ to bring up his name during sessions, even when it’s all clearly just fantasy and hypotheticals. But without that narrative, it’s just not as fun. Prompto needs the story—the _feelings_. A sad loser jerking off to an unattainable crush isn’t much of anything. 

On the other hand, most of his viewers don’t seem to notice. Some of them are even happy. They like seeing Prompto helpless and trembling, even if those tremours are from nerves. The only one that doesn’t seem so into it is NoktKnightXV, who isn’t tipping nearly as much as when he started. But that’s to be expected. Viewers come and go. As nice as NoktKnightXV was to him, Prompto should’ve known NoktKnightXV would lose interest in him eventually.

He kind of wants to send NoktKnightXV a private message. He needs a pep talk, and Nokt’s always encouraging him. But that feels wrong too when Nokt clearly likes him, and he’s off lusting after someone else. They’ve had a few chats since the elevator incident, but Prompto’s forced himself to keep it light and surface, even when Nokt’s being so much fun and he’s completely into it. He’s known what’s coming up. What’s about to happen. The taxi pulls up around the corner, and Prompto steps out onto the sidewalk. He isn’t ready.

He’s both terrified and excited. He’s been excited since the moment he applied. He’s been far more so since running into Prince Noctis, but that brings in another swell of self-derision—he barely even met Noctis, doesn’t know him at all. He should’ve been careful what he wished for. 

He tells himself to just suck it up and make it through the night. He’ll take a picture or two of the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen, and then he’ll probably never see the prince ever again, and he can go right back to comfortably living in sin.

Even though it’s late in the evening, the sky already dark, the courtyard’s lit up with an array of classy decorations. Candles and lanterns hang everywhere, a literal red carpet even rolled out across the grounds. The end of it is guarded by two burly men that look like they eat glaives for breakfast. Trying not to shake, Prompto shows the first one the lanyard Ignis gave him, and to his amazement, they usher him through.

He tries to stay off the carpet. He knows that’s for the dignitaries, and he’s still nobody. He walks beside it up the long stairs, reaching another pair of guards at the top. A thickset woman in sunglasses nods him past. The other one even opens the door for him, after briskly patting him down and running a scanner over him. He mumbles a broken, “Thank you.”

Inside, a few guests dot the lobby, but the staff is easy to spot in their expensive-looking uniforms. Prompto, thankfully, doesn’t have to ask for help—Ignis gave him very detailed instructions, and he’s mentally gone over them every night since. He even had a tour of the area, although Noctis wasn’t around for it. Prompto had had to hide his disappointment, though he knew it was for the best. If Noctis had been there, Prompto wouldn’t have retained a thing.

The elevator ride up isn’t as far as it was to Ignis’ office, and Prompto spends it turning on his camera and double-checking the settings. He knows exactly what shots he has to take and just how to take them. Then he’ll be leaving his memory card with Ignis, who will call him to do any touch ups necessary. Those will be conducted on the grounds. They really weren’t kidding about anit-tabloid security. 

Realistically, there won’t be much to sell. When Prompto reaches the ballroom, the beauty of it all momentarily stuns him. The place is dressed to the nines with no expense spared. The hall isn’t full yet, but there’s still plenty around to gauge the guests. There aren’t very many media stars, more just politicians and nobles. Prompto only recognizes a handful. A full orchestra plays quiet classical music in one corner to set the tone. Someone coughs behind him, and he has to hurriedly step out of the way to let an elderly couple through.

Bit by bit, guests trickle in. Prompto sucks in a breath and gets to work, pulling back to take long shots of the hall before hovering near each group and discreetly taking tasteful shots. The flash is off, the high-quality camera mostly silent. Some of the guests pay him no mind, while others turn to smile at him before striking an elegant pose. Prompto gets a number of poised, obviously staged photos. He also takes deliberately natural ones, but those he reviews afterwards and deletes any that don’t come out right. If someone blinks, it’s gone. If a guest in the background has an awkward expression, it’s erased. Prompto wants to fill his entire memory card with only the very best, so that Ignis might just hire him again.

From what Prompto was told, there is no actual itinerary. There is no sit down dinner, only tables of finger-food in every corner, with waiters sporting drinks and snacks constantly in circulation. The air is casual, although Prompto’s sure the conversations are more than simple meet-and-greets. He tires not to listen in on them. He doesn’t understand most of them anyway. He just watches the high-profile politicians schmooze and make the rounds, the nobles quietly gossip, the other stars nibbling and laughing, and he does his job.

He’s gotten a good chunk of the early-arrivals in before he spots Noctis on the other side of his lens. The ballroom’s big enough and slowly becoming crowded enough that it’s easy to lose a person in, but when Prompto spots his prince, he doesn’t have the good sense to hide. He slowly lowers the camera, frozen where he stands, as Noctis glances over. Noctis summons a semi-smile that only confuses Prompto more. Then Noctis weaves his way over.

Prompto’s first, completely irrational thought is that Noctis is going to jump him again. Which would be totally fine with him. Without the inevitable getting seized by Crownsguard and thrown out on his ass part, anyway. But when Noctis reaches Prompto, he’s just as hesitant as last time. He opens his mouth, then closes it, then offers a simple, “Hi.”

Prompto squeaks, “Hi,” back. He’s still clutching the camera in his hands. The next closest person is a good meter or two away, but they’re still surrounded. There are plenty of witnesses to Prompto’s shame and the bright flush that comes over his cheeks. Noctis looked great in the casual clothes he wore last time, but he’s just as hot in a full suit.

Noctis hesitates before blurting, “Look, I’m sorry about last week. I just—”

“Noct, my boy, there you are.” A large hand lands on Noctis’ shoulder, and suddenly Prompto’s looking at _the king_. It takes the sting out of his disappointment over Noctis’ apology. For those few seconds, he’s too stunned to think about his own hectic non-love life.

Noctis looks back at his father with obvious annoyance. Evidently, this is commonplace for him, because the king doesn’t seem fazed. “I’ve been looking for you—have you met Snow and Serah’s daughter? She’s grown up into quite the lovely young woman.”

“No,” Noctis grunts, only to be immediately cut off.

“Then this is a perfect time to introduce you. Come on, now.” And he flashes Prompto a soft smile of acknowledgement before steering Noctis away. Noctis looks back over his shoulder at Prompto, but he’s firmly in his father’s grip, and their moment’s over. It’s time for Noctis to meet a _proper_ suitor like his father clearly wants. It’s quite possible the whole banquet itself is only an excuse to find the prince a spouse—he is a more than eligible bachelor.

Prompto wants to think that’s not happening. He wants to think Noctis was about to say, _I just couldn’t resist someone so hot_ , or something equally stupid that results in Prompto actually having a shot. But it seems like he’ll never know.

He shakes himself out of it. He gets back to work. 

At least it’s work he likes. It’s the job he always wanted: the dream gig, so that makes it somewhat easier to not just stew in prince-related feelings. He can focus himself in on each shot, run his brain over the lighting and the angles instead of the sculpted planes of Noctis’ handsome body.

Maybe he’s not so great at not thinking about Noctis.

It’s not like he doesn’t have other things going on. He does love his photography. He has a few classes he’s still taking. He needs to clean up his apartment. NoktKnightXV is really fun to talk to online.

In a way, Noctis kind of reminds Prompto of NoktKnightXV. He’s obviously got some hormones going on, but he seems _nice_ about it—he didn’t just feel Prompto up and then ignore him on their next run in. He came over to talk to Prompto, but he didn’t pounce on Prompto again—he actually seemed to be waiting on Prompto’s lead a few times. When NoktKnightXV first showed up with that username, Prompto just assumed Nokt also had a thing for the prince, or maybe royalty in general, and that’s why he tipped so much. Prompto knows he can’t be the only guy that gets off to Noctis. But maybe it’s actually no more than a coincidence, and NoktKnightXV and Prince Noctis are just naturally similar.

He’s just finished doing a full circle of the enormous room, taking shots of both the décor and the guests, when he runs into Ignis Scientia. Ignis offers him a thin smile in greeting and asks, “Ah, Prompto. How are you doing?”

“Great,” Prompto answers, completely earnestly. Aside from the inner turmoil, everything’s just dandy. Ignis seems to be waiting for more, so Prompto fills in, “I think I’ve gotten at least one picture with everyone in it, and lots of group shots and just the overall scene. But I’ll keep going—I want to make sure you have lots of options.”

Ignis’ smile grows. “Excellent. And if I might make a suggestion, be sure to take plenty of Prince Noctis. His Majesty will appreciate them.”

Prompto does his absolute best to not let it show how much he wants Noctis to be his go-to model for the rest of his life. He weakly promises, “Will do.”

With a curt nod, Ignis excuses himself. Prompto doesn’t think Ignis himself is technically royalty, but he seems to have a very important job, or at least be close to the royal family. When Ignis lands in a small group of business-owners, Prompto makes sure to take a few subtle shots of him. Prompto doesn’t have to delete a single one—Ignis looks perfect in every frame.

Finished with that, he keeps moving. A bit of milling about, and he spots Noctis again, talking to the big buff guy he left with last week. At least, Prompto thinks it’s the same guy. That one was shirtless, and this one’s wearing a suit that looks like it’s going to burst open at any minute. While Prompto’s trying to determine who he is, Noctis looks over. Their eyes connect, and Prompto tentatively dares to smile.

Noctis’ cheeks stain a light pink. He sheepishly smiles back. There’s something about it that just screams _cute_. It’s strange, because Prompto used to think the prince must be so _smooth_ , infinitely confident and full of answers. The Noctis he’s met doesn’t seem like that at all. Still cool, still strong, but still just... _a guy..._ Then Noctis looks back at the man talking to him, and Prompto moves on. 

He’s by the balcony when Noctis approaches him again. Prompto instantly lowers his camera, forfeiting his shot of the towering windows in favour of facing Noctis. Noctis still seems hesitant. Noctis opens his mouth, but then a woman in a long, silver dress squeezes between them, walking out to the balcony, and that seems to jar Noctis. His eyes trail after her for a few steps. Prompto keeps thinking Noctis is going to remember that he’s a prince, at a gathering full of elite individuals, and there’s no need to waste time talking to the commoner. But then Noctis turns back to Prompto and abruptly asks, “Do you play King’s Knight, by any chance?”

Caught off guard, Prompto answers, “Only all the time.” It seems only polite to add, “Do you?”

“Yeah.” Noctis shuffles his feet, stuffing his hands into his pockets. It’s a weird conversation to have out of the blue, but Prompto doesn’t mind, especially when it puts an engaging smile on Noctis’ face. “Well, when I can, anyway. Busy schedule, you know.”

“Tell me about it, college and two jobs here.” He immediately regrets talking. That must sound so stupid to a prince, who probably works way harder than Prompto could imagine. Running the country has to be way more difficult than camming.

But Noctis goes along with it, asking, “Two?”

The blush is creeping up again. “Well, kinda. Part time.” He lifts the camera, indicating that that’s one ‘job.’ But that barely even counts, because he rarely ever gets gigs. He gets more money online. Which he never, ever wants Noctis to know about. So he diverts back to: “How far are you in King’s Knight?”

Noctis blessedly takes the topic switch in stride. “Not as far as I’d like. It gets to a point where you kind of need to do the multiplayer to make any headway, y’know? And... I don’t exactly know a lot of people I can play with... so...” He trails off. Prompto nods like he understands. 

That was one of the reasons Prompto ever approached Noctis in the first place, back when they were kids. People were always fawning over Noctis, but he himself seemed isolated—just as lonely as Prompto was, albeit for all different reasons. Actually, Prompto does get it. He mumbles, “I understand.”

Noctis nods. Then he seems to wait. So does Prompto. A part of him is frantically praying for Noctis to offer his friend code. But the rest of Prompto knows that’s an insane fantasy that’s never going to happen, and he’s not dumb enough to think the prince of Lucis would want his.

“Your Highness,” Ignis’ voice cuts in, making Prompto whip around. “Please try not to monopolize the photographer while he’s on the job.”

Noctis fixes Ignis with a burning look that takes Prompto completely aback. Ignis frowns and slowly corrects, “At least, wait another hour or so until the night is dying down. We only have one on the job, and this is a rather large group to cover.”

Prompto naturally says, “Sorry.”

But Ignis tells him, “That’s quite alright. You’re doing fine.”

And Noctis grunts, “Nah, s’my fault.” And he follows Ignis away again, obviously begrudging. Prompto stays where he is.

Noctis is actually... kind of weird. 

But only as much as Prompto is. 

And in a way, that only makes him more endearing. Prompto wouldn’t have known how to handle a suave playboy anyway. Awkward gamer is more his speed. It’s a hard thing to reconcile in his head with the image he’s always had of the prince, but it’s an oddly pleasant surprise and worth the trouble.

Prompto really does try to do his job and do it well. He fills his card with shot after shot of anything and everything, then deletes the ones not up to snuff and does it all again. There’s a large grandfather clock near the doors, and every time Prompto passes it, he can’t believe how much time has passed. It’s easy when he’s combining the two things he’s always wanted most—photography and Noctis. 

That’s ridiculous. He doesn’t know Noctis. He reminds himself of that and takes another picture of an attractive woman in a green gown. Then he politely excuses himself when his stomach growls, and he lets himself wander by one of the tables. 

It’s not really a _banquet_ , but that’s what Ignis called it, so that’s what he does too. There’s no chance to sit down and eat, but instead, the food’s all out, unguarded. Even as late as it is, the displays are still enticing, the food that’s eaten neatly removed rather than dragged out in a mess. Prompto should’ve known it’d be that way at such a high-profile event, where everyone is being watched. Which reminds him he shouldn’t be talking to Noctis at all. At least it can’t be caught in photographs so there’s no lingering evidence for the king or guards to find. 

He wonders if he’s allowed to eat. Technically, he’s not a guest, and he’s on the clock. He could probably sneak an olive or two though and get away with it.

“You hungry?”

Prompto nearly jumps out of his skin. He turns, and Noctis is standing right beside him, once again just showing up in Prompto’s life like they’re not in two completely different worlds. At Prompto’s shock, Noctis mutters, “Sorry, dude... jeez, it must look like I’m stalking you at this point. Really, sorry.”

Prompto can’t help a good-natured laugh. He stupidly quips, “I _wish_.” He instantly wishes he could take it back. But Noctis grins, and it catches up with Prompto that Noctis called him _dude_. The prince is more grounded than he thought.

Scratching the back of his head, Noctis looks around and explains, “Look... there’s not a lot of people here my age. Well, aside from all the girls people are trying to introduce me to. And most of them don’t play King’s Knight either.”

“I can understand wanting to get away,” Prompto says, although the way he half wants to slink away from all the important people is probably different than what Noctis feels. “You can talk to me all you like.“

“Really?” Noctis presses. He actually looks a little surprised. Definitely pleased.

“Yeah.” Of course. That’s all Prompto wants. Noctis grins, and it actually makes Prompto’s whole stomach flip.

Noctis takes a step closer. The temperature in the room seems to spike, although there’s still space between them—they’re not in danger of spontaneously making out again. Unfortunately. Noctis starts, “So... photography, huh? Is that just a job, or is it, like, your _thing_?”

“My thing, I guess. I mean, I’ve always wanted to do it. I have another part time job to make ends meet, but photography’s what I went to school for...” He has to internally stop himself from talking too much. He knows the prince can’t really want to hear about his boring life choices. 

But Noctis looks genuinely interested. “Yeah? That’s pretty cool. Having your own passion and pursuing it, I mean. ...Sometimes I kind of wish I could’ve gone to a public high school and chosen some fun college courses... but security really buckled down then, so...”

“College always looks like way more fun on TV than it actually is,” Prompto admits. Noctis snorts. “Did you have to go to a private school instead, or...?”

“Worse, private tutors. All the time.”

“Hence no time for King’s Knight.”

Noctis groans. “Even worse! You know, I didn’t get to play Justice Monsters X until two months ago? It’s been out for over a year!”

Prompto knows, because he bought it immediately, after indulging NifForever all night just to wrack up tips. Picturing himself playing a video game while _the prince_ pined for it makes Prompto laugh aloud. But he tries to stifle it and adds, “Sorry. ...I’d kinda already platinum-ed it by then?”

Noctis’ mouth actually falls open. “Are you serious? You got platinum? _How_? The sewer levels in the fourth cup are impossible!”

Prompto shrugs. They were impossible. He still did it.

“No, seriously, give me some tips here. How do I do it?”

Prompto can only offer, “Get good.”

Noctis full on pouts. It makes Prompto laugh again, and he has to dart his hand over his mouth for it so he doesn’t disturb the people around them. When the giggles are finished, he manages, “Sorry, man! If it helps, I did almost break my controller doing it. But, y’know, after you rage over it enough times, the tracks stick in your head. I actually had more trouble with the city levels, to be honest.”

Noctis groans, “I only beat that last one by sheer luck. I’ll die without getting gold in it.”

“Man, that sucks. The stuff you can unlock at the end actually get really cool. I mean, I won’t spoil it for you, but... let’s just say it was worth the agony.”

“You’re killing me over here. I’m _so_ jealous.”

“Maybe you’re using a bad car? I always go for the small ones instead of the tanks—” He’s cut off by his own stomach conspicuously growling. Noctis even looks down at it. Prompto flushes scarlet. 

It’s amazing how _real_ Noctis’ smile is when he looks up again. It’s not the same one Prompto’s seen in magazines, albeit those are rare for Noctis—it’s something whole and genuine that Prompto feels like he _earned_. He wants Noctis to invite him over to get that trophy, even if it’d be cheating.

Instead, Noctis says, “Hey, you’ve probably taken enough photos by now. I don’t think Ignis’ll mind if you take a snack break.” 

Prompto totally wants to, but he still protests. “I don’t know... I don’t want to get in trouble.”

“Hey, your prince is giving you permission to eat. What trouble could you get in?”

Prompto is smiling _so_ wide. He agrees, “Alright.”

“Cool. Why don’t you take a plate of food, and I’ll go get you something to drink?”

“Oh, that’s okay...”

“Nah, it’s fine. Really. Are you driving home?”

“Taxi, probably, but I shouldn’t get drunk on the job...”

Noctis chuckles and promises, “’Wasn’t offering that. There’s nothing here that’ll get you that far, unfortunately. Slightly tipsy is the best you can hope for. ...But hey, I’ll just grab some sparkling water if you want. Meet you on the balcony?”

Even slightly tipsy cold have Prompto throwing himself at Noctis, so he says, “Sure. To water and the balcony, I mean. That’d be great.”

Noctis nods and hurries off. Prompto’s left there reeling that the prince is getting him a drink. And asked to meet him on the balcony. Like a scene out of a cheesy soap opera. But Prompto definitely isn’t complaining. 

Fixing his camera back to its strap to free his hands, Prompto gingerly selects some crackers, fruit, and what looks like tiny spring rolls. Once he’s loaded his plate, he double checks to make sure no one’s giving him a disapproving side-eye, and then he makes his way for the balcony. 

There are two men outside talking at one end of it, but it’s large enough that Prompto can tuck away in the other corner. The view below is breathtaking. The night air’s cool, but Prompto’s so hopped up on excitement that he doesn’t feel in the least bit cold. He can’t help feeling even better with the new location—away from the chatter inside, the balcony feels like it offers some semblance of privacy. Prompto waits there until Noctis shows up with two glasses.

He passes one to Prompto, which Prompto sets on the railing, because he needs one hand to hold the plate and the other to pick at his food. Just when he’s popped the first slice of strawberry into his mouth, Noctis says, “Look, I really do want to apologize about last time. About... jumping on you like that. Seriously.”

The disappointment rolls in again. Prompto forces himself to say, “Yeah, I know. It’s okay. It wasn’t anything.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just... could we go for dinner sometime?”

Prompto blinks.

He forgets how to chew.

Shock numbs him completely, and Noctis awkwardly shuffles his feet and goes on, “Sorry. It’s just... this isn’t the best place to talk, you know? Um. I mean, I know it seems sudden, and we don’t know each other at all, but... I just... I want to get to know you. And I know that sounds totally weird...”

He trails off, and Prompto jumps in, “No, I’m weird. I mean. I’m into it. Uh, I mean—yeah. Sure. Dinner sounds awesome.” He knows he’s coming off shell-shocked, and he is, but under that, he’s _ecstatic_. As crazy as it is, it feels like Noctis has sensed the same thing Prompto suspected, even way back when they were little. They just feel... compatible. Maybe. Prompto at least wants to try.

Noctis’ smile is wide enough to touch his eyes. He _never_ looks that happy in photographs, and it blows Prompto’s mind that _he_ could be the cause of it. “Great. Uh. So... other than King’s Knight, and Justice Monsters, and photography and college... what else do you do?”

Not a whole lot other than fuck himself on camera, but as Prompto’s not going to say that, he admits, “Well... I’ve gotten really hooked on Dissidia...”

“Hey, me t—”

A woman pops up, one Prompto’s never seen, a pretty blonde who coughs daintily in place of interrupting. When Noctis looks at her, she smiles, and Noctis settles back into the usual frown that Prompto always sees in the press. 

He asks Prompto, “Next Sunday work for you? Is it okay if I get your contact information from Ignis?”

“Definitely,” Prompto agrees. Noctis’ smile appears for a brief second.

Then he lets the woman drag him off. 

Prompto doesn’t get his prince alone again for the rest of the night, but he’s walking on air anyway. It’s the best night of his life. 

So far.


	7. Trufax

Noctis is perfectly aware that he shouldn’t be watching Prompto’s streams anymore. It’s not fair, knowing what he does, and knowing Prompto _doesn’t_. It’s such an intimate thing to peek in on. But then he reminds himself that these are public videos Prompto’s choosing to put on the internet—he started it. And he’s thinking of Noctis when he does it. They’re both watching each other from afar, thinking or knowing the other’s unaware, and instantly going sexual. So at least it feels vaguely mutual.

That’s how Noctis rationalizing watching Prompto’s next three shows. They’re each better than the last, still a little _off_ , but progressively more energetic. Prompto spends the first one with his trim legs spread, pale ankles locked in a black spreader bar, the rest of his attractive figure hunched forward as he works a pink dildo in and out of his stretched-open hole. He keeps biting his bottom lip and doesn’t talk much, barely mentions Noctis, but he smiles when others bring Noctis up in the chat. NoktKnightXV doesn’t bring anything up. But he praises, and he tips.

He tips higher when Prompto spends the second stream working the pole, humming to himself as he experimentally twirls around it. He doesn’t pull any dangerous stunts, but his rhythm’s better, and his dilated eyes and flushed cheeks make it clear he’s lost in some fantasy. Noctis pretends that Prompto’s hoping their date will be at a strip club, and Prompto will be able to seduce the man of his dreams.

The third stream is Noctis’ favourite. It’s the most simple, and the shortest, and a few others seem displeased, but Noctis tips the highest yet. It’s Friday night, and he figures it might be his last chance to spoil Prompto. Prompto lies on the floor, camera fixed in a tripod above him, facing down, taking in most of him as he slowly jerks himself off. There’s a vibrator wedged inside him, buzzing away as he moans and arches, languidly stroking his cock and rubbing and pinching his nipples. His gasp is unusually quiet when he comes, but Noctis can hear the faint iteration of his name that spills out at the end. Prompto’s seed goes flying, reaching all the way to his chin, and Noctis is in love with the hazy smile that a sweat-slicked, cum-drenched Prompto gives the camera. Prompto even scoops the mess up with his fingers and makes a show of licking it off. Noctis had meant to be quiet, but he overflows with praise. Prompto reads it and murmurs almost sheepishly, _“Thanks.”_

Sunday can’t come fast enough. Noctis still has some reservations—he knows he’s stepping into a colossal mess that could cause years of ramifications for both of them. But he’s sure it will be worth it. He figures he should just take it one step at a time—starting with dinner.

He wants to take Prompto somewhere nice. He wants to pick the best restaurant in Insomnia, fly in the best chefs in Lucis, and give Prompto something to remember. But then, he doesn’t think that’d be Prompto’s style, and he also kinda just wants to go to a regular fast food place and enjoy some greasy fries. But he can’t really do either. He knows he can’t be seen in public with Prompto until they’ve worked out their story. They need to be on the same page. Prompto needs to be ready for the storm that’ll come, and Noctis needs to make sure his father, shield, and advisor won’t murder him for the consequences. It’d be too easy for a reporter to catch them, stumble onto Prompto’s online activity, and blast it everywhere. Maybe they could handle it somewhere down the line, after months and months of dating, but not at the beginning. Their relationship has to be solid first.

With a start, Noctis realizes he’s already planning out their long-term game plan. He really is smitten.

That only leaves a few options for their date. The Citadel would be just as conspicuous, and he doesn’t need his father knowing yet. He knows it would be weird to ask Prompto to his place on the first date, and besides, Ignis forbids it. Of course Ignis knows Noctis has fallen fast. Noctis tries to deny it at first, but Ignis doesn’t appreciate his intelligence being insulted, and finally Noctis has to weakly beg for co-operation because he really, _really_ likes this guy, and they both know Noctis hasn’t shown interest in another human being since he was a kid and had his two retainers shoved into his lap. Ignis sighs and admits it’s about time he had an actual friend. 

Ignis will probably find out the full truth before any report. But Noctis wants to make sure Prompto’s already firmly ingrained in his life by then. And if Ignis just spends some time with Prompto, he’ll probably fall just as hard as Noctis. But platonically, hopefully. And then they could break the news to Gladiolus and make him promise not to scare Prompto away.

With Ignis threatening to tell Gladiolus if Noctis tries to bring a relative stranger to his apartment, and public places out of the picture, that only leaves one option. He texts Prompto on Saturday to ask if Prompto likes lasagna.

He answers the door of Ignis’ apartment on Sunday night, to a nervously grinning Prompto in dark jeans and a sleeveless red shirt that makes him look good enough to eat. Noctis takes a moment just to breathe that in, then greets, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Prompto returns, and his grin twitches even wider. Noctis’ heart is already doing cartwheels. 

When he’s shaken himself out of it, Noctis steps back to let Prompto into the narrow hallway. As Prompto kneels down to get out of his boots, Noctis explains, “Sorry, I know it’s kind of a weird place to meet, but... it’s good for discretion, y’know? And Ignis is a great cook.” Prompto straightens up again, ready to go. Noctis shuts the door and adds, “He’s not here, obviously, but he left us dinner in the oven. I would’ve made it myself, but... I don’t want to poison you.” He pauses to chuckle, then anxiously adds, “I really do know it’s weird, but...”

“No,” Prompto jumps in, “It smells great! I can’t cook worth shit either. Oops.” He flushes pink, and Noctis laughs again.

“You can swear in front of me, dude. I’m not a saint.” 

“Well, I don’t know! I’m trying to behave... I mean, I knew a date with the prince wouldn’t be normal... not that you’re abnormal, just... shit, not that this is necessarily a date...”

“No, it’s a date. Just... a super weird one.”

Prompto’s smile is the most endearing thing Noctis has ever encountered. Suddenly dropping his gaze and scratching his arm, Prompto mutters, “And hey... honestly, I expected a bunch of glaives to have to come with us, so...”

They almost did, but Noctis argued his way out of it. Rather than tell Prompto that part, he shrugs and admits, “I’ve got my shield on speed dial, but honestly, he trains me so hard that I’d like to think I can handle myself for one evening with one person. And they already did a background check on you for the banquet, so...” Which reminds him: “You did great, by the way. Ignis said he was really impressed with your work.”

Prompto’s head shoots up again to ask, wide-eyed, “Really?”

“Yeah! I got a look too. You got some fantastic shots. You even managed to make Drautos look friendly.” Prompto laughs, even though he probably doesn’t know who that is. It doesn’t matter. 

“Thanks, dude!”

“Hey, no prob. I mean it.” 

Then a short silence falls, where they just look at each other, and Noctis eventually remembers that they’re supposed to be eating dinner, not adorning Ignis’ hallway. 

“Right, uh... come on, let’s go sit down.”

He ushers Prompto through, and Prompto follows, looking around, even though the décor doesn’t say anything about Noctis. He feels compelled to say, “This doesn’t represent me, by the way. Ignis is like... at least ten times cleaner than I am.”

Prompto laughs. “And a hundred times cleaner than me.” It shows even more when they reach the dining table, set in a little alcove off of the living area, across from the kitchenette. Plates, cutlery, and glasses are already set, courtesy of Ignis, who did seem to want Noctis to make a good impression. Maybe he thinks it’s about time Noctis got someone. Prompto runs his fingers over the polished wood surface and asks, “Are you guys really close?”

“Pretty much. He’s technically my advisor, but I met him when we were kids. Then there’s my shield, Gladio... and... that’s about it.” Which feels super lame to say. But he gets the distinct feeling that Prompto will accept him, so he admits, “To be honest, I don’t have any friends not on my father’s payroll. So... if I fuck up on the normal-person scale, cut me some slack, okay?”

Prompto grins at the joke. But he answers, “Same to you; I don’t really have any close friends at all. I mean, I’m not a total loser—I’ve got acquaintances and school friends, but...” He shrugs.

“Cool. So we can agree to just not judge each other?”

“Definitely,” Prompto laughs. He’s been smiling and laughing since he came in. Making him that way seems easy for Noctis.

Noctis soaks it in for a moment, then asks, “So... what do you want to drink?”

“What do you have?”

“Well, Ignis has water and champagne... but I snuck some pop over, because that’s how mature I am.”

“What kind of pop?”

“Root beer.”

“Hell yeah, root beer please.”

Wandering around the island that divides the kitchenette and dining area, Noctis fetches the two litre bottle and comes out to pour it into their wine glasses. While he appreciates the effort Ignis clearly put in, Noctis is still Noctis. And Prompto seems on the same wave length.

As Noctis takes his seat across from Prompto, he explains, “The lasagna’s still cooking; it’ll beep when it’s ready. So... hi.”

“Hi.” Prompto looks like he’s trying not to laugh again.

“Oh! Hey, I tried that sewer course again yesterday, but seriously, I’ve got no hope. Why do they switch the track on the last lap? It’s just ridiculous! And those sloped walls—how do you _not_ spiral out of control on them?” 

“Oh, man! You get on the sides of the walls and you’re dead! The trick is to try and stay in the middle of the track as much as possible...” And he spirals off into a detailed explanation of how not to suck.

While the lasagna slowly permeates the air, the two of them fall into a comfortable conversation, chatting first about games, then anything and everything. Noctis finds out how many courses Prompto’s taking at college, and how nuts he thinks his professors are, and how he thinks the entire city’s transit system needs an overhaul. Noctis shares how little power he actually has, but how much work he still has to do, how ragged Gladiolus runs him, and then, to Prompto’s awed astonishment, what it’s actually like to have _magic_ , even if Noctis never uses it. He tries to explain that it does him zero good in normal life. But if an assassin ever did try to come at him, he could whip out a sword big enough to cleave Ignis’ whole table in two. Prompto jokes that he’ll try to remember to always stay on Noctis’ good side. 

By the time the oven chimes, Noctis isn’t ready. He begrudgingly pauses their conversation anyway, getting up to go fetch their food. When he brings it out, Prompto exclaims, “Wow, it looks amazing!”

“Yeah, Iggy’s a great cook. ...This is so weird...”

“Stop saying that,” Prompto snorts, “You’re making it worse! I’m just happy to be fed, seriously. I could eat this whole thing.”

Setting it down in the center of the table, Noctis fetches a knife and serves them both large slices, because Ignis said gentlemen serve. Noctis teases, “The whole thing in your tiny body? Where would you put it?” And then he immediately regrets talking, because he forgot that Prompto said he was heavy when he was younger. It might be a sensitive spot. Which reminds him of their childhood and how badly he wants to apologize.

And how much he needs to explain everything. 

He still sits down and awkwardly asks, “So... uh... any crazy job stories? Since you’ve got a unique one, I mean...”

Prompto looked perfectly happy to just eat until the word ‘job.’ Noctis meant photography, but he probably should’ve specified. He doesn’t correct himself. Blushing lightly, Prompto mutters, “Not really... the banquet’s been the craziest one so far. ...Although, actually... I did have this one classmate hire me to photograph her cat, but the stupid thing wouldn’t get out of the tree in her front yard, so I had to climb up it to take the close-ups she wanted. And then I wound up falling out, ouch.”

Noctis winces at the mere thought of Prompto getting hurt. “Shit, man. That sucks. ...You don’t usually get hurt on the job, right?”

“Nah. Not really. Sometimes I...” He pauses. After a bite and his blush visibly deepening, he finishes, “Well, sometimes I get uncomfortable for a bit... but not really hurt. ...But hey, I had a tattoo removed once, so my pain tolerance is pretty high now. Everything seems easy in comparison, y’know?”

Not really. Noctis doesn’t even have a tattoo, let alone a removed one. “Whoa, I’ve never heard of that. I mean, of course I’ve heard of it, but like, I don’t _know_ anyone who’s done it. Half the glaives have tattoos though. ...Why’d you get it removed?”

Prompto shifts uncomfortably, gaze averted, and mumbles, “Uh... it’s a long story. Another time, maybe?”

Noctis says, “Sure,” but he gets the feeling that it’s one of those stories that Prompto won’t share until they’ve known each other far longer. Which is fair. Noctis comes with baggage, so Prompto might as well too. 

Prompto tries, “What about you?”

“I don’t have a lot of crazy stories... it’s mostly just boring paperwork. The worst I got hurt during something official was when I was a kid. My car was attacked by a daemon. I was in a wheelchair for awhile after that.”

“Whoa,” Prompto mutters, eyes going wide. “Seriously? I don’t remember you being in a wheelchair...” Then his blushes intensifies tenfold, and he splutters, “I, uh... I mean... we might’ve gone to the same elementary school as each other...”

Noctis quietly shares, “I know.” Prompto bites his bottom lip. 

He puts his fork down. His hands fall into his lap. The mood’s drained out of the room. 

Noctis falls silent too, because he can feel the gravity of Prompto’s nerves. He can see how upset Prompto’s getting, probably because they’ve reached _that point_ where one of them is going to have to say something about the underlying truth. Noctis doesn’t want to. Things were going so well. They get along perfectly. He doesn’t want to ruin that with the fallout of their lies. 

But when Prompto starts to shake, Noctis murmurs, “Prom...”

Prompto’s eyes go even wider. Noctis realizes what he’s done—said _the stream_ name.

Sucking in a deep breath, Prompto says, “I have to tell you something.”

“It’s okay, Prompto—”

“No, it’s not.” Noctis shakes his head, hating to see Prompto so distressed, but Prompto blurts out first, “I’m so sorry. Six, I’m _so_ sorry. I should’ve said something earlier, but... but the first time I didn’t think—and then at the banquet... and things were going so well, but... I... I do camming. Like... shit. I do _porn_. Online. For money. And I... I sort of... not sort of, fuck. I use your name. I know it’s totally not cool and not fair, and it started out as just a fantasy thing, just me saying I had a crush on you, but then it developed into this whole freakin’ storyline where I was trying to train myself to be your... your concubine, or... like, again, just fantasy, but then the viewers really liked it, and sometimes I cross the line, I know I do, and it got to the point where I can barely even come without saying your name, and I _know_ it’s wrong, it’s totally not fair to you—I’ll stop. I will. I mean, I know you’ll never want to see me again anyway, but I’ll—”

“ _Prom_ ,” Noctis cuts in, loud and firm. When he needs to be, he can summon that inner prince and give orders with the best of them. Prompto’s rambling instantly stops. “I know.”

Prompto blinks. He obviously doesn’t understand. 

Noctis forces himself to say more. “You don’t have to be sorry. _I’m_ sorry. I should’ve just come out and said it, but I didn’t know how either. The first time I saw you in person—I mean, at the Citadel, not when we were kids—I wasn’t expecting to see you. I was shell-shocked. And then at the banquet, there were all these people around—hell, my _father_ was there. But I wanted to... shit, I’m sorry.”

There’s a long, palpable silence. Then Prompto asks, “You know? And... you still asked me out...?”

Noctis can feel his cheeks heating. He’s probably blushing just as badly as Prompto. “I sorta, um... watch? Maybe... participate... tip...” He trails off. He can see the confusion ebb through Prompto, and then the realization slowly dawn.

Prompto whispers, “You’re NoctKnight.”

Noctis nods. “Really, I’m sorry. I never wanted to creep on you. I just... stumbled on your page one night, by complete accident, and I thought you were super cute... and you were so earnest and into me, but like, not in a shallow way, even though it was porn, if that makes any sense? Like, I mean, obviously it was shallow, but... I don’t know. I just wound up getting hooked... but... dating someone doing porn would be such a huge thing... but then I met you and felt that spark in person too, and... I’m sorry. I should’ve told you.”

Prompto hoarsely asks, “You think _you_ were creeping on me? Dude, I’m the one making public porn where I talk about you all the time!” He slumps back in his chair, like all the air’s been knocked out of him, and stares distantly across the table. “Fuck, this is so embarrassing.”

Noctis shifts awkwardly. “If it helps, I’m super embarrassed too.”

Prompto looks at him. Aloud, Prompto slowly concludes, “So... you’re okay with it?”

“Okay? I love it. I’ve been lusting after you since day one.”

“I’ve been lusting after you since my balls dropped.”

Noctis, in the middle of wetting his dry throat with some root beer, nearly spits it out with his laughter. Prompto tentatively smiles. Noctis coughs out the root beer, takes a proper sip, and says, “So... we’re equally creepy? Which... actually, it’s kind of cool for me. The power dynamics are evened out for once.”

“Pfft, hell no! You’re a prince!”

“And you’re my favourite porn star!”

Prompto groans.

Noctis insists, “But I didn’t just ask you out because I wanted to fuck you, I swear. I mean, I do. Uh. I... I heard the sweet things you said about me, and... I think we could get along as more than that, too. I want to try more. ...And sorry for that thing when we were kids, by the way.”

Prompto makes a scoffing noise. “No, I’m sorry I told the world about it.”

“Not the world. Just your fans. Which everyone should be.”

Prompto blinks at him. They’re both quiet.

Prompto breaks it first to say, “I think I’m going to faint.” Noctis understands the feeling.

“Before you do that... do you still want my King’s Knight friend code?”

Prompto bursts out into hysterics. It quells Noctis’ broiling anxiety. He’s so _relieved._

He waits until Prompto’s laughter dies down, then hopefully asks, “Does this mean you’ll go out with me again?”

All smiles, Prompto tells him, “I’ll go anywhere you want.” Although, he pauses and adds, “I... should stop camming. Right?”

“Fuck no, keep it up.” Prompto’s mouth falls open, and Noctis has to correct, “Well, I mean, you may as well for now. We should be discreet at first anyway. Down the line, it won’t be easy... it’ll probably come out eventually, but... hey, that’s a problem for the future.”

Prompto seems to take in that Noctis is talking about _their future_ , then quietly notes, “There’ll be consequences.”

“I think you’re worth it.”

Prompto just... _smiles_. Noctis could look at it all day.

He keeps looking, until Prompto tentatively takes another bite of Ignis’ homemade lasagna. Noctis tries to eat something too, in order to soothe some of the summersaults his stomach’s doing.

He says without thinking, “I know this is crazy fast for a first date, but... since we’re going all backwards anyway... do you wanna come to my place after? We’ll have to sneak around Ignis, but...”

“Dude, I’ll freakin’ move in tomorrow if you want.”

Noctis laughs. “That’d be great—it’d give you plenty of opportunity to get me that stupid Justice Monsters X Trophy.”

Prompto groans, “Oh, in that case, never mind.”

They both laugh. 

Noctis is totally in love.


	8. NifForever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so, SO much for all the wonderful comments on this story. You made it so fun for me. Because of that, I’m probably going to do a few small spin-off vignettes for this universe. Thank you all. <3

It’s been a long day, but it’ll have a good end—another stream’s set to start in five minutes. Despite how tired he is, how late it’s gotten, and how much he just wants to jerk off and sleep, Loqi holds himself back in the shower. That’s usually the best place to give in to his desires, quickly dispose of the evidence, and clean up. But on nights where PromPoms is an option, Loqi prefers that instead.

He towels off with extra speed, eyeing himself in the mirror as he goes, checking that his hair’s fallen right into place and his teeth are clean, even though the laptop is a one-way screen. Loqi _always_ likes to look good. He imagines Prom is the same, because Prom always starts off looking delectable. Great minds think alike. Prom might have a shameful, pathetic fetish, but Loqi can still sense a kindred spirit in him. He’s a blond, and it’s _natural_.

And he understands the difference between commoners and nobility, even if he is on the opposite side of Loqi. It’s still a massive turn-on.

From its place by the sink, Loqi’s alarm rings, signaling that it’s time. Loqi quickly puts his towels back and steps into his pajama bottoms, forgoing anything else—he doesn’t want to overheat. And he knows Prom will warm him up quickly. 

The laptop’s waiting on his desk, already turned on, but Loqi plucks it up on the way to his bed and carries it over. Its tinted screen is the only light in the room, but it’s all he needs—he’s planning to sleep as soon as the stream ends. Provided he’s finished by then, of course. But PromPoms rarely leaves him unsatisfied. It’s why Loqi’s subscribed and actually tips. He’d gone through dozens of amateur idiots before finally finding the right one, and he’s not going anywhere anytime soon.

He’s just settled himself under the covers, propped up against his elaborate headboard, when the wait screen flashes into a live feed. PromPoms fills his vision, kneeling on the floor by a bed, the camera tilted slightly downwards. Prom’s naked from head to foot, utterly exposed, save for the single strip of black fabric around his throat—a dog collar with a silver pendant. As Prom’s worn it several times, Loqi knows what the pendant reads: it names him property of the Lucian prince. Loqi would roll his eyes and type in a request to take it off, except that he gets distracted by the background.

There are _legs_ behind PromPoms. Prom’s kneeling in front of someone. 

He spends the usual few minutes just skimming the chat, watching as people sign in, occasionally greeting them. Loqi’s been around long enough to know most of the regulars, but he doesn’t care about a single one. None of them share his tastes, and they’re probably all just old, ugly virgins there to leer at Prom. Some of them actively annoy him. NoktKnightXV was easily the worst one. He was always hogging Prom’s attention, and somehow actually seemed to have Prom’s favour. But at least he doesn’t come around much anymore. Loqi does a quick scan of the chat—he hasn’t popped up yet. Hopefully, he won’t for the rest of the night. 

“Hi, hi,” Prom starts, voice cheery and rich—he’s been particularly bubbly in the last few months, which alternatively pleases and pisses Loqi off. It depends on the night. Tonight, Prom leans back against the legs behind him, which are clothed in crisp dress-pants. “I’ve got something special for you guys tonight... I really hope you like it.” His chin tilts up, gaze rising, his lips forming a glowing smile. A hand reaches down to ruffle through Prom’s blond hair, and he practically _purrs_.

A few seconds of fawning over the hand that’s touching him, and Prom continues, “I probably should’ve told you guys earlier, but I didn’t want to jinx it... Y’see, I’ve actually been dating this _really_ great guy for several months now. He’s _so_ good to me that he even lets me keep camming! Buuut... I really wanna show him some appreciation for that... so I’d like to do a session with him. What do you guys think?”

Loqi’s first reaction is intense jealousy. He knows that’s unreasonable, as he would never actually touch Prom’s dick—the blond’s cute to look at, but he’s still a filthy commoner, and it’s clear he lives in Lucis. Still, Loqi doesn’t like the idea of someone _else_ getting to fuck him. For once, Loqi doesn’t type in his opinion.

The others do. Loqi rarely reads the chat on purpose, but sometimes, his eyes just pick it up.

_AlphaDick56: only if he has a big alpha dick._   
_shivatits: u found a boyfriend? awwww!_   
_beejayqween: hooot! we finally get 2 c some 2x hottie action!_   
_anallyyours: ur assuming hes hot. is he?_   
_chocoballs: i’d rather u single_   
_shivatits: ur just jealous_   
_chocoballs: no shit shiva_   
_AlphaDick56: same tho. Happy to watch now but PM me if you ever break up ;)_   
_sexinvexin: we need to observe his penis. then we decide._   
_UpsidedownTears: fuck yeah, bout time we saw u take real dick!_   
_boobscobo: weens!! evry!! were!!_

Cretins. All of them. The general state of spelling and grammar in the chat is always appalling. If it were Loqi’s stream, he’d ban anyone that used a single letter to replace a whole word.

“Oh, he’s hot alright,” Prom laughs, reaching back to press his hand against the man’s hips. At the moment, they have to take his word for it, because the other man is only visible from the waist down. Prom informs them with an appreciative coo, “And it gets even better, guys! He’s a celebrity impersonator! And guess who he impersonates...”

_boobscobo: snow villars! omg hes so hawtie!!_   
_shivastits: no way!! does he do the prince?? :o_   
_beejayqween: AHHHHH_   
_UpsidedownTears: holy shit man, that’d be perf for u!_   
_anallyyours: wtf srsly? and hes ok with you doing that?_   
_chocoballs: doing what?_   
_anallyyours: being with a dude pretending hes another dude jeez keep up_   
_sexinvexin: what interesting dynamics you must have..._

“Actually,” Prom answers with a wink, “He’s into it. And you guys are right... he’s my very own prince! He’s _really_ good at it, too! His makeup job is incredible. Sometimes he almost fools even me... and I’m Prince Noctis’ biggest fan.” Then, to Loqi’s relief, Prom adds with a frown, “Unfortunately... he doesn’t want to give the prince any bad press by having a look-alike in porn, so he’s going to try and keep his face out of the frame... and we have a sliiight delay on the stream just in case. But hey, he works out to keep his body pretty close too, so it shouldn’t break the fantasy for us!”

A few people protest about not seeing a face, but Loqi’s glad of it. That way he can pretend the other man is anyone _but_ Lucis’ whiny princeling. It’d still be good if it was a noble, but preferably someone more deserving of sexual attention, like Sir Basch or Lord Ravus.

“So, anyway... what should my beloved prince do to me first?”

The suggestions come pouring in. This, Loqi joins, because Loqi has a preference: he’s always wanted to see Prom on his knees for another man, sucking cock like he was made for it. Because Loqi thinks he was. Loqi types that in, and several others chime in with hungry agreement. Others want Prom to jump straight to getting fucked, but Loqi’s aiming for both.

“You want me to suck him off first?” Prom deduces, and now his hand’s drifted to the other man’s crotch, massaging it gently while he talks to the camera. “Hmm, I think we could arrange that... you guys have no idea how much I _love_ having this guy’s dick in my mouth... sometimes, if I’ve been _really_ good, he even lets me keep it in while he’s doing official paperwork! I just sit under his desk and warm my beloved prince’s cock while he works... mmm.... And once, on my birthday, we even sixty-nined...”

Of course, the chat wants that. As Prom’s already stated the man’s face won’t be appearing on-screen, Loqi doesn’t bother. He’s not sure he actually wants to see two-person porn, anyway. Sometimes he gets off on just _watching_ , but other times, he likes to pretend that Prom is _his_ private lover.

Well, lover might be a bit strong. The word Prom himself first used—concubine—would probably be better. Loqi wants to be able to seek pleasure in Prom’s body any time he’d like, while Prom’s main occupation was solely to provide it.

Without needing to be told, the man walks around Prom, so that when Prom crawls to him again, the camera has a nice side-view of their antics. When Prom looks up at his boyfriend, it’s with pure unadulterated adoration. A hand curls beneath his chin to tilt him up, the two of them evidently looking into one another’s eyes. Then the hand unfurls and a thumb presses against Prom’s pink lips. Prom opens up to suck it inside, moaning as he hollows his cheeks out around the single digit. He pulls off afterwards to lick the hand, and then it’s withdrawing, and Prom’s nosing at the bulge growing in the man’s pants. Prom whines until the man pops open his own fly and pushes the pants and boxers down enough to let his cock spring out. It hits Prom right in the face, to Loqi’s utter delight.

He _loves_ seeing cute blonds get slapped with dick. He fetches the lube from his side table, pouring just a tiny bit into his palm to ease the way. Then he’s slipped below the blankets and pajamas to idly stroke his cock as Prom gets to work.

At first, it’s all play—Prom nuzzles into the man’s crotch with adorable ardor, his lips and tongue touching everything. He kisses his way all across the long shaft, dipping under to lick along the underside and mouth at the tight balls hanging below. A faint hitch of breath can be heard above him, but the boyfriend doesn’t say anything. Prom thickly inhales and moans, “ _Noctis_...”

With one hand, Loqi types out an annoyed: _Do you have to do that?_

_beejayqween: do it moar!! so hawt!!_   
_AlphaDick56 gives 33 gil._   
_Xaldom3: suck those balls whore_   
_anallyyours: your such a slut prom, i love it_   
_chocoballs: bout time we got some ball worship_   
_NiteGlaive gives 50gil._   
_xxxtidustightassxxx: good boi_

Loqi’s complaint is quickly lost in the river of unintelligible nattering. He fights back his anger and hopes Prom gets gagged on cock soon—it’s always better when he can’t talk.

He takes his time getting there. He really does _worship_ the large cock against his face, putting on a show and also indulging in every little moment. Loqi can tell Prom’s genuinely getting off on pleasuring his boyfriend, which he should—he should be a sex doll, manufactured just to take dick and not do a single other thing. Loqi would fuck him for _days_.

Loqi lets out a pleased moan when Prom finally opens wide around the head, descending in slow bobs of his head. He sucks as he goes, cheeks hollowing out and lips locked tight around it. He rocks himself on and off, jaw stretched wide, until he’s all the way to the base, nose buried in dark pubic hair as he nuzzles even further. Loqi knew he’d be able to deep-throat. And given that he said they’d been together for _months_ , they must have practice for this. Jealousy spikes up again at the thought of the mysterious boyfriend training Prom to take cock down his throat. Prom rarely ever went that far with his dildos. Now he makes a litany of muffled noises, whimpering and moaning, as he lavishes in it. When he does pull back, he looks sad to lose it.

Saliva paints the cock all the way to the tip, making the pale skin glisten. Prom gets to the head, then shoves himself back on, tilting his head and groaning as he goes. It’s a beautiful sight. The hand reaches down to thread into his hair again, at first just petting him, but soon it’s fisting in the golden strands and jerking him on and off. Loqi watches, increasingly turned on, as Prom’s slammed onto the cock over and over again. 

Prom’s lips are drenched in spit and pre-cum, clear-and-white fluid bubbling up and rolling down his chin, when he finally pulls all the way off. He takes in big gasps of air, mouth stretched wide open, while he steadies himself. He shifts one leg to show the camera how hard he’s gotten—his erection’s arching up towards his collar. He whines to the camera, “I’m sorry, guys, I just can’t take it anymore! I _need_ Noctis inside me...” He goes back to bury his face in the boyfriend’s crotch again, moaning wantonly, “I just love Noct _so much_...”

The boyfriend doesn’t say anything, but it’s clear from the way he touches Prom that he appreciates the sentiment. A second hand appears to dip into the pocket of his pushed-down pants, and it pulls out a condom that it holds up to Prom. Prom looks at it like he’s been given the greatest gift imaginable. He whimpers, “Thank you, thank you, _ooh_ , you’re so good to me...”

Most of the chat loves it. A few think the boyfriend’s being _too_ nice for the fantasy to work. Loqi’s somewhere in between. Prom asks them, “What do you think, guys? Am I a good boy? Do I deserve the honour of having Noctis’ cock inside me...?”

Even though Loqi wants to see Prom get thoroughly and properly fucked, he answers: _No._

Prom lifts up to gently take the condom out of his boyfriend’s hand with his mouth, sitting back to hold it between his lips. That leaves his hands free to run down his body, and he slips beneath his cock to start fingering his hole as he reads the chat. Loqi knows Prom always comes prepared, but he still likes to play with his entrance before sticking anything bigger than a finger into it. Loqi doesn’t mind, because he enjoys the view while the chat squabbles. 

_xxxtidustightassxxx: ys fuck_   
_NiteGlaive: Yes. The monarchy is generous._   
_anallyyours: no u’ve been bad. spanking lvl bad._   
_shivastits: yes yes yes, let him in!_   
_lixfordix: no do fisting_   
_UpsidedownTears: pls fuck our boi mr prince :,)_   
_Xaldom3: he should spit on u_   
_beejayqween: aww u waited so long! u deserve prince peen!_

Prom smiles at the chat, but ultimately opens the condom, spitting the wrapper away before tenderly rolling the latex down the fake-Noctis’ sizable cock. Prom makes sure to smooth down the base, then chastely kisses the tip. That done, he looks up with big, hopeful eyes, like begging for permission.

The boyfriend gestures, and Prom eagerly gets up to his feet, only to be turned around. The boyfriend pulls Prom in by the hips, pushing his back down, so that he’s bent in two. Having seen how wrecked Prom can get during an orgasm, Loqi doubts he’ll be able to stay on his feet, but Loqi can also understand the problem—if they were to get down on all fours, the boyfriend’s face would be in the frame. So they stay standing, back to front, with Prom bent low enough to still smile at the camera. The boyfriend lines them up, grabs two handfuls of Prom’s ass, then jerks him roughly back.

Prom cries out beautifully as he’s impaled. Loqi has a front-row seat to see the ‘royal’ cock disappear into Prom’s ass, thrusting almost all the way in on the first go. Loqi imagines they might’ve had a round or two before the stream. If he had Prom around, they’d be fucking twenty four seven.

Once the boyfriend’s deep enough inside, he takes hold of Prom’s wrists, which seems to help steady Prom. His own cock remains untouched, jutting off his thigh and beaded at the end. Prom whimpers, “ _Please_ ,” and the boyfriend kicks into gear.

In long, hard thrusts, the boyfriend starts fucking PromPoms mercilessly. He rocks his own hips back and forth, but he uses his grip on Prom to drive Prom into it, and the two of them meet in the middle, Prom’s taut ass jiggling and flattening into his boyfriend’s thighs. Prom pants and coos as he’s pounded into, and Loqi can just barely pick up the boyfriend’s heaving breathing. He can tell the sex is very much _real_. He can see how hard Prom is, his smaller cock swinging helplessly between his legs. When Prom tries to straighten up, the boyfriend growls and maneuvers his arms enough to keep him held down, and the chat goes wild for that, Loqi included. For once, he actually likes Xaldom’s idea—he wants to see the boyfriend spit on Prom. He wants the boyfriend to shove Prom down onto the floor and brutally pound into him until he’s wrecked and sobbing. Loqi wants Prom to give up on Lucis entirely and come beg in the streets of Gralea. 

The sex is relentless. Prom obviously loves it. His eyes actually grow watery, his cheeks flushed, his lashes heavy and pupils dilated. His wet lips stay parted, tongue even hanging out of his mouth like a panting dog. The boyfriend only pauses once, just long enough to slap Prom’s ass, which has Prom whimpering beautifully. 

Just when Loqi’s about to finish, the boyfriend suddenly shoves Prom off. Prom topples to the floor, quickly turning over to look up at his lover. The boyfriend rips the condom off, pumps himself out, and sprays his load all over PromPoms’ pretty face. Prom manages to close his eyes just in time, and he eagerly opens his mouth, tongue out, managing to catch a single glob on it. The rest splatters his head and shoulders, a few strings trickling down his chest. The boyfriend keeps pumping until there’s nothing left. 

When the spray stops, Prom lunges forward. He eagerly licks at his boyfriend cock while he pumps his own. He alternates between cleaning his boyfriend up and scooping cum off his skin to lick off his fingers. He’s just audibly swallowed when he comes, painting the floor as he screams. 

His head droops when he’s done. He looks _wrecked_ , utterly debauched: pink and sweaty and dotted with come. The boyfriend softly pats him. He moans brokenly, “Thank you, Your Highness,” and sheepishly kisses the ‘prince’s’ flagging cock. 

They take a few seconds coming down, leaving the stream going, and Loqi takes that moment to furiously finish himself off. He bites the inside of his mouth when he comes, holding back the raunchy noises that Prom inevitably pulls out of him. He doesn’t close his eyes once. When he’s thoroughly pumped himself out, he quickly saves a screenshot of Prom ruined and on his knees. 

The chat’s very happy. Tips start pouring in. Loqi begrudgingly joins them, because as much as he hates to admit it, he found this session almost as hot as the time Prom gagged and tied himself up. After tipping five hundred gil, he suggests: _He should tie you up next time._

_Xaldom3: have him paddle u_   
_UpsidedownTears gives 200gil._   
_lixfordix: furry_   
_shivastits gives 150gil._   
_shivastits: rim him pls_   
_anallyyours: shit prom that was a good one_   
_anallyyours gives 100gil._   
_NiteGlaive gives 150gil._   
_xxxtidustightassxxx: i happy_

But then Loqi changes his mind and suggests: _No, YOU should fuck HIM next time._

That catches Prom’s eye. Loqi’s been coming around long enough that Prom should probably realize what he means: play a member of the Niflheim Empire topping a Lucian. Prom looks thoughtfully up at his boyfriend.

Something must pass between them. Prom looks back and tells the camera with a smile, “We’ll do that sometime, NifForever. In the meantime... thank you all for tuning in! Good night!”

Prom blows a kiss, and the show ends.


End file.
